


Shattered Heart

by angedeslarmes (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Goku moves to New York City to start a new life for him and his son, Gohan. He's running from his past and is trying to make a everything better but when he runs into an old friend and gets led into a compromising relationship, he realizes that maybe running isn't as easy as he thought it would be. What he doesn't know is that he's part of a genetic experiment that was started to recreate the worlds population, and that the man he works for is the head of the corporation...and he was created to be that man's Soulmate. Dark fic, violence, rape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to start off by saying that I wanted to write a story that involved New York City. I own none of the characters unless it's an orignal character, and as none of these are original, there you go. I never really expect anyone to read what I write, but I enjoy writing so much that it's hard for me to contain all of my ideas. Also, to clarify further, I'll give you some background to this so that you understand a little better about what's going on: A long time ago, scientists discovered that all humans carried a particular gene that if activated would lead to mass extinction, so the Government hired on an elite group of geneticists to recreate the human race without this gene. They were successful in creating a large batch of meta humans but the Government decided to create a cure instead, so then they called for the destruction of all the meta humans. Vegeta's father was the head scientist for this and so obviously he shipped off as many babies as he could so they could be raised in secret, keeping a select few close to him with the intention that he would track all of them down in the future. In the mix of it all, the Soulmate he'd created for his own son got taken by another family, so he couldn't raise him and condition him to be the partner Vegeta would need, however as fate would have it Goku ends up travelling to NYC on his own accord. Since Goku was a genetic experiment, he is able to get pregnant because that's how Vegeta's father designed him to be, and other's since they were initially trying to recreate the human race. None of them have tails, though they are smarter, stronger, faster, and generally better than the average human. They have stronger sense of smell, sight, hearing, taste and touch as well, but ki manipulation is not something I touch on in this fic, at least not at first.

**Shattered Heart**

 

#  **Chapter One-Goku**

 

A wretched, anxiety inducing noise cracked over my subconscious and I jerked awake with a start before slamming my fist down on the alarm and feeling my dread set in. One more day that I was still alive and fighting for survival here in the big apple. From far below I could hear the sounds of the already heavy morning traffic and I sighed, rubbing my bleary eyes and rolling over carefully to gently shake my two year old son awake. 

“Gohan? Hey, wake up sweetheart,” I placed my hand on his stomach and nudged him slightly, and his little hands clenched before he yawned and slowly opened his large, chocolate brown eyes. 

“Da?” He looked at me questioningly and I smiled down at him. 

“It’s time to wake up. We have a big day ahead of us. Daddy starts his new job today.” 

“New job? Big day!” he grinned as children are able to do and leapt up, suddenly full of energy. I smiled tiredly at him and picked him up, holding his soft body in my arms as I walked us to the bathroom. I helped him out of his clothes and shimmied out of my own hurriedly, turning the hot water on and stepping into the shower with him. He was chattering on nonsensically and I smiled to myself. 

I was doing this for him, all of it. It was a fresh start for us, we were making a brand new life here and it would all be worth it. We finished our shower and I helped him out and into his towel, and he followed me into our bedroom toddling unevenly, chattering incessantly. I reached for the pills on the top of the dresser and slammed back two of them with a bottle of water and then opened up the drawers and started looking for what the hell I would wear to work that day. 

“Da? Want up!”

“Daddy can’t right now, I’m sorry sweetie,” I muttered, focusing on finding a pair of slacks and then slipping into them right after I slid on my briefs. Gohan’s lower lip quivered and I pulled a deep burgundy long sleeved sweater on over my head, pulling it down so it went past the hem of my slacks. I put on a simple black vest that had a red satin inseam over my shirt and then I looked in the mirror and was startled for a moment; I actually didn’t look too bad dressed like this, instead of my painters outfits that consisted of loose fitting, paint splattered and holey jeans and a plain white tee. 

I reached down and picked him up and made him sit still on the dresser while I found clothes for him. 

“Da? Want pants.” he said innocently. I smiled at him and told him it would be just a minute while I found him something to wear. I settled for a pair of jeans and a little graphic tee with a t-rex on it and then wrestled him into it. Fifteen minutes later we were throwing on our coats and hats and shoving our shoes on and slamming the door behind us, making sure it was locked before I was running with him down the hall towards the elevator. 

“Come on, come on!” I muttered impatiently as the elevator took nearly a century to get up to our floor. Gohan chattered on mindlessly, and then as we stepped into the elevator he put his small hands on my face to get me to look at him. 

“Da? It ok. Good day!” he grinned up at me and my heart melted. 

“Yeah, Gohan. It’ll be a good day,” I responded, nodding my head. The elevator stopped at the third floor and a blue haired woman climbed in before she noticed me holding Gohan in the corner. 

“Hey you guys!” she grinned vapidly at us and my stomach clenched. I was pretty sure she had a thing for me but I didn’t like her the same way. I just wanted to be friends but the way her eyes raked over me every time she saw me made me feel uncomfortable at best. 

“H-hey, Bulma. How are you?” I laughed nervously and I would have rubbed the back of my head, a longtime nervous habit, had I not been holding onto my two year old son. 

“Good, good, hey listen I’m having a party a few weeks from now and a bunch of my friends are coming over, why don’t you come along with Gohan? I’ve got a daughter about his age, maybe a year older, come on it’ll be fun?”

“Uh, ok, I’ll think about it and get back to you on that, Bulma.” I said softly and then mercifully the elevator opened out onto the ground floor. 

“Bye!” Gohan squeaked over my shoulder to the bluenette, and I rolled my eyes as I hailed a cab. I made sure Gohan was secure and then told the cabbie where we needed to go, which would be his daycare first and then my job. It was nine o’clock by this point and I was starting to sweat nervously; I absolutely could not be late to my first day on the job. 

Thirty minutes later we arrived outside daycare and I rushed inside after telling the cab to wait for me so I could drop him off. A blonde woman with a bored expression was at the counter checking in the children as they came, and I told her our name and address and that Gohan was new. 

“Hey, you live in my apartment complex. My husband and I live next-door to you, actually.” She said, and I looked at her with my mouth in a slight ‘o’ of surprise. 

“O-oh, I’m so sorry, I’m still...ah, getting the hang of things here,” I laughed nervously and she humoured me with a smirk. I was slightly concerned for the welfare of my son but couldn’t spend much time dwelling on it as I had to run or else I’d be late. 

“You be good, son! I love you!” Gohan turned around in the woman’s arms (Lazuli, was her name?) and waved at me energetically before running to play with the other kids. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked briskly back towards the cab and got in. He pulled away from the curb and I tried not to think about it, but it still nagged at me the rest of the way until the cab stopped outside of the immense obsidian skyscraper. I paid the cabbie and stepped out, looking around curiously before being nearly run over by a rush of people. 

Jarred to action I hurried along with the crowd and entered into the tall glass doors into the large floor that was busy and full of cubicles. I looked down at my notes and remembered that I was supposed to be going to the fifty third floor of the building, so thankfully I wouldn’t be stuck in that rat race. I was to be the secretary of a Mister V., that was all the job description had said when I’d applied for it and then against all odds I was granted the position. I didn’t even know what he looked like but was hoping that someone would be able to help me as I got into the stainless steel elevators with a bunch of other people. Someone bumped into me and pushed me into the wall and eventually I receded backwards into the corner, looking down at my shoes.

When I heard the smooth female voice announce the floor I needed, I looked up and noticed that I had a clear shot to the doors since the elevator was nearly empty by this point. I took three steps forward and was out the doors when I crashed into a very tall, burly man carrying a sheaf of papers. 

“Oh gods…” I muttered and leapt to help him pick them up.

“Watch where you’re going, nutjob.” a deep voice said irritatedly. I looked up and locked eyes with the angry gaze of a man I hadn’t seen since fifth grade. 

“Broly?” I asked, completely flustered and surprised. His eyes narrowed before he slowly took in my appearance from head to toe, lingering on one area of my body longer than any others. 

“Kakarot?” he asked, dumbfounded. I smiled hesitantly at him, and then his face split into a wide grin and he pulled me into a bone cracking hug. 

“Damn, I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you?” I asked him, and noticed that he kept giving me once overs as if he couldn’t believe it was me. 

“Oh you know, trying to get important documents and then running into my old friend, literally; the usual,” he replied with a smirk. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face and we made plans to meet up later and talk about old times. 

“Alright I’ll see you then,” I smiled, and then it hit me that that technically qualified as a date. Blushing furiously, I walked down the hall and found the main desk and asked the lady where exactly I was supposed to report to. She had long straight blonde hair tied back in a tight bun on her head and blunt edged bangs, and she tapped away on her computer for a moment before looking me over and directing me towards a simple oak door.

“He’s in there. Word of advice, never be late again, and watch out for his temper,” she warned, and I looked down at my watch in surprise before scurrying towards the door. I took a calming breath and knocked, hearing a gruff voice say “Enter.” I opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind me before looking around the office. 

It was simple, a window looking outside and the man sitting at the large desk was scribbling away at some documents. 

“Yes?” he asked curtly without looking up still, and I cleared my throat. 

“Uh...I-I’m supposed to be your new secretary, sir.” That made him snap his eyes up to look at me and he got up from his chair to walk over to me. 

“Hm. Well, I suppose you’ll do well enough, as long as you aren’t a complete dunce like the woman they had in here before,” he said with a scowl, looking me over and then nodding to himself. 

“My itinerary is your itinerary, I suggest you learn it, breathe it, and live it. Here, these are what I need for my meeting at noon; find them and be back within the hour.” With that, he shoved a binder full of papers into my hands and stalked back over to his chair, sitting down with a flourish. Today was going to be a long day.

 

After two hours of rushing around and trying to get everything ready for Mister V., I skidded to a halt in front of his office door and tried to catch my breath, my hair a complete mess by this point...not that it wasn’t always a mess. I could never contain the tall spikes it separated into. 

Mister V. snapped his eyes up at me and then at the clock and sniffed derisively. 

“I suppose you’re not late, but you’re as good as, now hurry up and debrief me.” I was clueless at what I meant for a moment or so but then was spurred into action as he cleared his throat.

“Ah, right sir! Meeting at noon, lunch at three, report due at five, mail call at six.” I rattled off, and he nodded curtly. I was still breathing heavily when he walked up to me and slowly took the sheaf of binders from me, and I tried calming my rattled nerves as our fingers grazed. I tried not touching people as much as I could as it always affected me horrifically. I craved touch in a way that was unheard of in normal people, so to keep myself from garnering attention, I abstained from touching anyone as much as possible.

He eyed me for much longer than I felt was strictly necessary, and then he snapped his fingers when he walked away. 

“Come! We’ll be late. I take it you understand that you are to attend my every need during the meeting?” he asked over his shoulder pompously. I nodded as I strided along behind him effortlessly, dimly noticing how much shorter he was to me in comparison. 

We entered into the large double doors and he walked around until he found a seat halfway down the oblong obsidian table on the farthest side from the door, near the windows. I stood behind him attentively and watched as all of the other board members filtered in, and to my surprise Broly was amongst them. I saw him nod at me and I nodded in return, smiling hesitantly before I noticed Mister V. scowling at me. My face became instantly impassive again and then the owner of the company walked in to start the meeting. 

Several hours later we walked out and I was nearly about to faint from boredom. It was just a typical corporate meeting, discussing mergers and sales and profits and whatnot. I sighed silently, puffing my cheeks out as I followed Mister V. back to his office. The rest of the day passed in business, thankfully, and soon enough I was able to leave. 

I was halfway out the door when Mister V. stopped me, saying only that I had impressed him that day and that perhaps I wouldn’t make such a large clown of myself after all. After a stuttered thanks and a brief smile, I left and exited down through the elevator to the lobby. I would need to get Gohan from daycare and then rush home to get ready for meeting up with Broly later that night for our date. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I wasn’t watching where I was going and I slammed headfirst into someone who started cursing immediately. 

“Ah, shit, not again,” the deep voice spoke, and I looked up from where I was sprawled out on the ground at who was speaking. 

“O-oh, it’s you, I-I’m sorry,” I said hesitantly as Broly scowled down at me while rubbing his chest tenderly. 

“You haven’t changed one bit, kaka.” He used my old nickname and I froze while he helped me up. 

“Uh, right. Hey listen, there’s something I forgot to mention that might hinder our meeting up later...uh...I’ve got a two year old son.” I blurted out, blushing furiously as he stood too close to me. He looked slightly shocked. 

“Are you...serious?” he asked with a puzzled expression. 

“Um, yeah very. He’s two, so...it’s just us right now, I’m...I actually have to go pick him up from daycare at the moment but I just thought I would let you know. Um...sorry,” I mumbled to my shoes, and then heard him give a brief exhale. 

“It’s nothing we can’t work around. How about instead of meeting up later, I just come over to your house?” I snapped my head up to regard him, this time it was me who was shocked. 

“You don’t mind?”

“Well I admit I’m surprised to hear it, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to know you again. Besides, it’s your kid, kaka. I’m sure he’s cute like you are.” He reached down and dusted my shoulder off and then hailed a cab for me while I flushed red at the compliment. 

“Uh-um, so, I’ll just email you my address then?”

“How ‘bout you just text me? Here, give me your phone and I’ll put my number into it.” When he handed me my phone back our fingers lingered for just a moment longer than was necessary, sending thrills down my spine. 

“Ok, will do!” I called softly, having to gulp twice as my throat went dry. He sent me a beatific smile and my heart fluttered slightly before I turned around and marched my happy self away from him. Once I was inside the safety of the cab, I breathed a sigh of relief and started rubbing my temples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I'll switch back and forth between Goku's point of view and Vegeta's, but it wont be an even number necessarily. I will title each chapter with who it is though so that you know who's speaking.

#  **Chapter Two-Goku**

 

“Gohan, no you can’t have that!” I explained in exasperation to my two year old as he stomped his foot and pouted at me. We were at home and I was cooking something relatively simple to prepare, I’d forgotten to ask him what he wanted so I just decided to do a pasta dish; the shells were large and stuffed with ricotta, hamburger meat and thick red sauce, with a freshly tossed salad on the side. It was something I was able to just throw together with ease and Gohan was hanging onto my leg while I attempted to carry pots and pans around the kitchen when he started asking me for the box of sweet things I kept up on top of the fridge. 

I groaned in exasperation as the doorbell rang, and I peeled my son from my leg to go and answer it. Looking through the peephole I saw a very casual looking Broly standing there in dark slacks and a white tee shirt with a navy blue denim jacket hanging around him unbuttoned. He had one hand in his pocket and was looking at something away from the hall so I was able to somewhat pull myself together before answering. 

Opening the door just enough so that Gohan couldn’t escape, I peered out at him before I spoke up, my voice hoarse.

“H-hey, Broly. Come on in,” I opened the door wider and he spun around to look at me appreciatively before stepping inside. Gohan had to crane his neck to look up at him and eventually fell back onto his behind from the effort. Broly chuckled as he looked down at him and then crouched down and held out his hand to try and get Gohan to come to him. Gohan scooted to hide behind my legs and peered out at Broly through large eyes.

“Da? Big!” he squeaked. I wanted to just die when Broly threw his head back and laughed, then stood back up. 

“He’s cute, Kaka. Not that I honestly expected any different from you,” he said, eyeing me in that way again. I blushed and turned around to walk back into the kitchen, Broly behind me and Gohan riding on my leg.

“Gohan!” I scolded, and bent down to pack him up into my arms and then put him on my hip while I put on the finishing touches. “What do you want to drink? I have water, milk, juice, and I just realized how typical those all sound,” I sighed as I looked in the fridge. 

“Are you saving that for anything?” I turned around and noticed he was pointing to a bottle I had nearly forgotten that was on top of the fridge.

“Da! Want!” 

“No, Gohan, you’re not having candy before dinner,” I said evenly, and then stood on my tiptoes to reach for it. “No, to be honest I forgot I had this, my brother gave it to me as a housewarming gift,” I took down the bottle and dusted off the bottle to read what it said. 

“Do you do shots?” I asked him curiously, and he gave me a wicked grin. 

“Oh honey. I’m the king of shots.” 

“Right, I’ll believe that when I see it. How do you like Vodka, anyways?” I smirked at him, finally easing up. 

“Oh, I like it well enough,” he responded casually, watching me as I moved about the kitchen with the two year old on my hip. “Damn, no wonder you’re so fit, carrying around sixty pounds of kid every day.” I laughed and checked on the shells that were in the oven, Gohan peering at Broly the entire time. 

“Yeah, I definitely get my fair share of activity each day,” I said, smiling politely. “Ok, Gohan, you need to get down so I can finish this.” I put him down and he still tried hiding behind me but I rolled my eyes and scooted him away with my foot. I poured Broly a shot of the Vodka and handed it to him and said 

“Drink up, the food will taste better that way.” He laughed and then knocked it back without a second thought. His eyes watered and he laughed, going on about the burn. I smiled again, this time a more genuine one. I would have to wait to drink until later, however perhaps just one shot to take the edge off…

Dinner went well, Broly and I talked about work and other mundane things and then afterwards he helped with the dishes while I went to the bathroom to give Gohan a bath. 

“Yes, Gohan, it’s bedtime,” I said sternly when he initially tried fighting me on it. It wasn’t even twenty minutes later that he was done with his bath and snuggled in our bed tightly, falling fast asleep. I stepped out to tell Broly I was going to change into something else and to make himself comfortable and he nodded. I had to dress in the dark so I only knew that I was putting on a pair of soft jeans and a tee shirt. I put on a sweater over it just in case, one with a large front pocket and then slipped out of the room quietly. I left the door open a crack so I could still hear my son if he woke up but he was usually pretty good about sleeping through the night. 

I padded back into the living room and then looked down to see what I was wearing and my heart nearly stopped; it was my fucking painters clothes! Shit, real fuckin’ classy, Goku. It was too late to back away and change and Broly eyed me critically before looking back up at my face. I sat down on the couch facing him with one leg tucked underneath me. Absentmindedly I fingered one of the numerous holes in the jeans and looked at him shyly. 

“Was it ok?” I asked hesitantly, and he grinned before leaning back in the seat. 

“It was wonderful, thank you.” He turned to look at me and his pretty light brown eyes regarded me curiously. 

“What?” I asked, frowning. 

“You know, I never pegged you for the child type, but you do alright,” he mused, and I sighed. 

“Yeah well, you wouldn’t be wrong there. I met his mom and things kind of....happened all at once. And then she disappeared on us.” I didn’t really want to delve into that just now, so I changed the subject. “Anyways, what have you been doing since you moved? I’m sure you’ve had lots of adventures.” I said. He gave me a look that told me he wasn’t done asking questions about it but decided to behave for the time being. 

“Oh, you know, traveled around for a bit while my dad did odd jobs, I got to see a lot of the country before settling down here. We’ve been here for about five years now, well I have been anyways. He went out to Tokyo to start a merger there or something,” he said, thumbing his shot glass. I leaned forward with a hand on my chin and listened to his stories for a while longer after that, and then he got a look in his eye that said he was up to something. 

“What?” I asked apprehensively. 

“I have an idea. Why don’t we play the question game. You take a shot and answer a question, and then I do the same.”

“Alright, I’m down, on one condition; don’t get too loud because that two foot tall two year old in the next room is a beast when he doesn’t get enough sleep.” 

“Deal.”

“Alright then,” I said as I poured us both shots. “Bottoms up.” We knocked back the first round simultaneously, and then waited for the burn to subside while thinking of questions. 

“Age before beauty,” I smirked, feeling a little more confident now that I was more comfortable. 

“Oh, you’re a beauty alright,” he muttered almost imperceptibly. “Fine, ask away.”

“Why didn’t you deck me earlier? I would have.”

“Because I’m a businessman Kaka, that’s not how it works in the business world. I’m not a fighter anymore.” Oh, ok. I didn’t believe that he didn’t fight anymore because the man was ripped, but I’d let it slide for now. The game turned rowdy real fast the more we drank, and especially since I barely ever drank it was affecting me moreso than him. Soon we were having drunken thumb wars and laughing hysterically at our fingers getting caught up and not moving correctly. I shushed him by placing a finger over his lips and he opened his mouth just barely enough so he could nip at it gently. I gasped a little and then found that I was sitting on his lap as I moved the rest of my fingers so they were caressing one side of his face. 

I was studying his lips intently and then he asked a question. 

“Do you want to kiss me right now?” he murmured, and my eyes flicked to meet his before going back to his mouth. I swallowed and nodded, figuring he’d be able to tell if I was lying. He’d been my first friend back in elementary school, and I had never been able to lie to him ever. He’d always been gentle with me and had backed me up in fights by ensuring any bullies were plowed through with his fist. 

“I-Do you want me to kiss you?” I fumbled with the words, my brain struggling to catch up. I wasn’t sure when he’d pulled me onto his lap or when his arm had gone around my waist, but I was too close to him to just ignore the temptation. His touch was hot, the palm of his left hand leaving a searing mark on my hip where it rested. I was responding to the touch of another like I always did, I started biting my lip in concentration and sighed when he moved his hand from my hip to my waist to steady  me. He leaned in closer to me and brushed his lips across my neck, making me gasp softly. 

“Very much so, Kaka.” he whispered into my neck and I felt the tip of tongue snake out and taste me quickly before disappearing. I wanted that tongue on other places right now, the heat from his body was quickly making my resolve dissipate. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m not usually so...touchy,” I whispered as he moved his lips against my neck once more. 

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind in the least,” he muttered, kissing a line up to my jaw and over to my earlobe, which he nipped a little harder than he had treated my neck. I hissed slowly at the touch, and dimly felt my normal conscious thought slipping into the side of me I kept locked away at all times, the side that was brought out when someone touched me like this. 

“Broly, we should stop,” I mumbled, and it was met with more slow kisses that ended at the edge of my mouth. 

“Do you honestly want to?” he said huskily. I shivered, my entire backside erupting in tingling sensations. Ugh, why did this always affect me so severely? His hand on my waist dropped lower while he reached up with his other hand and grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes. 

“I take that as a ‘no’, considering you have ‘fuck me’ eyes right now.” A pang of lust shot through me when he said that, and I groaned. He rose a brow at me triumphantly and I dipped my head to meet him halfway. Our lips pressed together infinitely slowly, and the first few moments were filled with us gauging how the other one moved, but we fell into a rhythm soon enough. The room was silent except for the sound of late night traffic far below and our mouths hot on each other. 

I parted my lips to breathe in and he took that as an invitation to open his mouth as well, and the room got ten times hotter in less than a second once that happened. My hand moved to grasp the back of his head and my fingers curled in his hair while his hand moved down to my thigh and started stroking leisurely circle patterns that made my hair stand on edge. 

He pulled away just enough so that our noses still touched, and then came back full force. Oh, game on Broly. I responded quickly and eagerly, and nearly moaned out loud when I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip. The kiss deepened and I felt his tongue flit forward, searching for mine, and I pressed it against his slowly. Heat bloomed in my pelvis and spread throughout my entire body, making my extremities tingle and my eyes slid shut in bliss. We sat like that for awhile longer before he released me and rubbed our noses together in a gentle motion. 

“You ever been kissed like that?” he murmured to me. I had to shake my head no; it wasn’t as if Gohan’s mother had ever spent much time with foreplay, all she had to do was stimulate me and then hop on. But this was intimacy at its finest, this was...amazing and wonderful and sensuous. Broly smirked up at me and I felt one hand slip under the hem of my shirt. Ah, gods...skin on skin contact. My eyes widened and I felt the heat take over my body, and I struggled to keep from growling at him. His hand wandered up my sides, feeling my heated skin and then moved to my back where he made light circle patterns with his fingers that sent electric shocks through me once more. 

“Broly!” I gasped, and he chuckled. 

“So you do still have that ‘touching’ condition,” he told himself, and I frowned. 

“Yeah, and it’s why I refrain from touching people,” I told him, wondering how he knew about that. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. We had a conversation about it a long time ago, remember? Some kid touched you at school and you passed out after giving a strangled cry, and then I remembered that several other incidents like this had happened to you recently to I asked you and you told me about your ‘other side’ that you kept hid away.” He nipped my neck, the skin getting caught between his hard teeth and I flinched slightly, his hand on my back scorching by now.

“B-Broly, you need to get your hand off me before I do something stupid,” I muttered. 

“Now, what if I wanted to see this ‘hidden’ side of you? I bet you’re a beast in the sack,” he smirked drunkenly, and then with his free hand he reached down and palmed my crotch. I moaned out loud that time, and he knew exactly what it was too; there was no more playing it off that I was immensely turned on by the man.

“You don’t want to see him, he’s mean,” I said, looking down and to the side, my lashes framed against my cheeks. 

“I’m mean too,” he replied, kissing and licking my jawline while he continued palming me through my jeans. My cheeks heated and I felt him unzip me slowly, slipping his hand in after he unbuttoned the jeans and I leaned back against the couch to give him better access.

“How long has it been since anyone’s touched you, kaka?” He whispered as he adjusted his hand so that he could feel me better. I started breathing heavier as his fingers defied my briefs and found the hole, and finally his fingers encircled my thickening cock. I had to put my fist in my mouth to try and keep myself quiet, but his light ministrations were making my mind flicker in and out of consciousness as if there was a power outage. I was desperately trying to contain the beast that was roaring at me to let him out; I wasn’t so cheap that I’d go all the way on a first date, even with an old friend like Broly. 

“I-I...a long time,” I whispered hoarsely, and he quirked a smile at me. Suddenly, he was sliding out from under me and pulling my pants down to about mid thigh, pants and briefs, and my dick sprang free from its constraints as I bit my lip while Broly eyed it hungrily. 

“You know what? I’m going to give you release.” He put his head between my legs and I nearly shouted when I felt his lips enclose over the tip, sucking so hard he got a bead of precum out. Then he moved his mouth down to my base, taking me into his mouth entirely. My head fell back and I bucked my hips, groaning in pleasure while he continued the action more and more. I started breathing heavier and his sucking grew more intense, eliciting more moans out of me. He grabbed onto my thighs and I fisted his hair as he choked on my cock, but all I could do was watch him as went down on me expertly. 

“Ah...gods, Broly!” I whispered, my mind reeling in ecstasy at the ministrations of his tongue and lips, at the tight heat of his mouth. I started bucking my hips more and his grip grew tighter around me to steady me. 

“Broly, I’m gonna…!” I gave a filthy moan and released my seed into his mouth, of which he swallowed every bit of. My mind still reeling, I felt him pull my briefs and jeans back up but he left them undone just in case he wanted more later. He leaned over to me and kissed me, his arms like pillars holding up his perfectly toned body. 

“You taste bitter, but I like it,” he whispered, and I blushed. It had been awhile for me and it had never felt like that before, so...erotic and naughty. I yawned suddenly and rubbed at my eyes, and he chuckled. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he said as he helped stand me on my feet and shucked my pants off me. He took my sweater off, kissing me again, and I tasted myself on his tongue when he did so. I moaned softly into his mouth and he reached down and squeezed my ass hard, pulling me closer to him. He leaned back and eyed me over once more before sighing to himself and muttering ‘not tonight’ to himself. Then he leaned down and picked me up, carrying me bridal style to my room. I was half asleep and half aroused by this point, and when he tucked me into bed I was out the moment my head hit the pillow, no thought of how rough the morning would be. 

Sure enough, the morning sucked, and by the bedside table there were two little white pills and a glass of water with a note that said ‘eat me’ scribbled in beautiful cursive handwriting. I smelled something delicious cooking and then I sat up with a start. Where was Gohan, and why did it smell like bacon and hashbrowns cooking? Fuck! I downed the pills and stumbled out of my bedroom clad in my briefs and tee shirt from the night before into the kitchen, where a sight for sore eyes met my eyes. 

“Hey little brother, planning on sleeping the morning away?” Raditz said cheerfully while my son sat on the kitchen floor colouring contentedly. 

“Radz, what time is it?” I mumbled out blurrily. 

“Eleven a.m. my man,” he smirked at my disheveled appearance and then said “Had some fun last night, didn’t you?” I blushed heavily and he roared with laughter, startling Gohan momentarily. He had his long dark hair shaved at the sides and pulled back into a ridiculously long ponytail at the top, it went halfway down his back and then stopped. I rolled my eyes; thank gods it was saturday. What was I thinking, doing shots with Broly? Speaking of...I rushed to my coat pocket and grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages, and I smiled when I found I had three; one from Broly and two from Radz. I opened the ones from Raditz first, the first one sent around eight am that read ‘Hey, I’m coming over to visit today, you up?’ and then the second one said ‘Hey I’m coming inside so don’t freak out’. Then, with a blush and only slight apprehension, I read the one from Broly.

_ ‘Hey there beautiful, when you wake up I want you to know that I really enjoyed last night and I hope you’ll let me take you out somewhere nice next time, I’ll help you find a sitter even if you like. I’m more interested in you than I want to admit, and I really hope you’ll let me take you out sometime. _

_ -xo Brols _

I forgot how to breathe momentarily and then a ridiculous grin broke out over my face. Then what Raditz said sunk in. 

“Wait...how could you tell?” I asked, horrified. He gave me a droll look over his shoulder while Gohan babbled on the floor. 

“Well, when I got here, the vodka was still on the coffee table and there were two shot glasses. Then when I went to check up on you and Gohan, he was laying there wide awake just staring at the ceiling while you were passed out like a log, drooling happily onto your pillow and laying spread eagle with half a boner.” I was mortified. 

“I’m a horrible parent,” I whispered to myself. Raditz laughed again. 

“No, you’re undersexed and overworked, but that’ll change soon. I hope whoever it is treats you right.” he said as he turned around to focus on breakfast once more.

“Sorry you had to make food, Radz, you should have just made me get up.”

“And suffer through one of your hangover moods? No fuckin’ way-ah, I mean,” I glared at him and he backpedaled as I pointed at the two year old on the floor. 

“Seriously? Come on, Radz.” I sighed and pressed my head into my hands, cursing the sun in its entirety in that moment. He snorted to himself and then I felt small hands tugging on my shirt. 

“Da? Look! Dwa!” He was holding up a picture he’d drawn and it had several blobs on it. 

“Wow, good job sweetheart! Go put it on the fridge, with the rest of your drawings,” I said, smiling down at him fondly as he toddled off. Raditz deftly stepped around the tiny human being and grinned as he set down the great meal of diabetes. I snorted and started dishing Gohan’s plate up while Raditz went and picked him up and brought him over after tickling him a few times. Gohan sat in his highchair and we both took turns feeding him and kept up a conversation around mouthfuls of food. 

“Hey, whadda’ ya’ want to do today?” he asked me. 

“Oh, I dunno, go for a walk perhaps? Gohan hasn’t been to the park yet and there’s one just around the corner.”

“Sure thing. You’ll want some more clothes on though, considering it’s about thirty degrees out.” He smirked at me and I blushed before rushing out of there and threw on some clothes once I was in my bedroom. 

 

The day was perfect; Gohan and Raditz and I spent all afternoon playing at the park and I had a good conversation with my elder brother about things. Gohan toddled about and squealed with laughter as we would go swooping in and pick him up and twirl him around our heads, and tickle him and chase him and let him chase us. 

We left around four and decided to go hit up a pizza place for dinner. Gohan was riding on Raditz’s shoulders and was having the time of his life being so high up in the air. We were all laughing and having a great time, so it was quite a shock to me when I ran into my boss on the street. 

“Mister V.?” I asked hesitantly. His dark eyes roamed over us, lingering on Raditz momentarily, then came back to me. 

“Yes, I was hoping to have a word with you? It won't take long.” He was wearing a dark peacoat and his black upswept hair made his face look extremely pale for some reason. 

“Radz, go on and take Gohan inside, I’ll catch up.” I watched them leave and then became really self conscious about how I was dressed; casual jeans with a checkered wool coat and mittens paired with a brown scarf, and of course my tennis shoes because I didn’t have any other shoes. 

“What’s this about, Mister V.?” I asked and he walked over to an alleyway that was out of the wind. 

“You impressed me enough that I want to invite you to come back on Monday, however you’ll need to get a better feel for the place. Always room for improvement.” I beamed at the praise, and would have jumped if it weren’t for my nerves. 

“Thank you so much, sir! I won’t let you down, I promise!” Mister V. left with a curt nod and I was able to finally go inside the hot restaurant. The heat felt wonderful on my freezing face and I was hailed over to a corner booth where Gohan and Raditz were. 

“What did your boss want?” 

“Oh, nothing important,” I waved it off breezily even though I was secretly proud that I passed my trial run. Raditz shrugged and the rest of the evening passed in relative peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Chapter Three-Goku**

 

The next few weeks passed by in a blur as Gohan and I adjusted to life in the city. We were getting down into a rhythm and I had yet to go on another date with Broly however we talked constantly on the phone when I had a spare moment. I was falling for this guy way too fast and way too hard, and I should have listened to my gut when it was telling me that there was something off about him, but no I just kept barrelling forwards full force. I wanted to know him again, and be best friends like we had been in the past. 

I was sitting on the couch texting him on friday night when I got a text from Lazuli asking if I was going to be at Bulma’s party later on. I had completely forgotten about it and hastily texted her back asking when it started, then threw my phone on the couch and leapt up, ran to my room, and started rummaging through my clothes seeing what I had to wear.

“Shit, all I have is Raditz’s old hipster stuff,” I muttered to myself crossly. Gohan looked up at me from where he was playing with his cars curiously.

“Da? Where going?” he asked me. He was getting slowly better at talking as well, since he was around a lot of other children now. 

“We’re going to a party, Gohan. Daddy’s gotta get ready because we’re going to be late,” I said in a rush. I stripped out of my sweats and tee shirt and put on a pair of navy blue dress pants and a crisp white button up shirt that I rolled up to my elbows. I had one pair of dress shoes and so I slipped into them, but when it came to Gohan…

“Well son, looks like you’ll be going in jeans and a sweater, little one.” I wrestled with him in our usual fight to get him undressed and then dressed again before I put his little feet into his boots. I strode back out to the couch and picked up my phone and gave a sigh of relief when she said it didn’t start for another hour. Then my phone buzzed once more and she said ‘Correction; it started an hour ago.” Ah, shit.

“Ok, Gohan, we’ve gotta go.” I picked him up and swung his messenger bag over my shoulder and we left, locking the door behind us. 

I had to breathe when we got to the elevator and then it dinged, letting us out onto floor three. I could hear the music from a mile away, and I rolled my eyes and felt sorry for her neighbours. I rang the doorbell and waited a few moments and when it opened, a tall man with dark hair that was swept back elegantly regarded me warmly. 

“Ah, we were wondering when you were going to show up! Bulma, Goku’s here!” he called over his shoulder, and he stood aside to let me and Gohan in. I smiled hesitantly at the man who must have been Bulma’s husband, and then Gohan started in wanting down. I set him down and Bulma’s husband introduced himself by shaking my hand. 

“I’m Yamcha! You already know Bulma, and Lazuli and Krillin haven’t shown up yet, but they’ll be bringing their daughter Marron. Our daughter’s name is Videl.” He started chatting my ear off animatedly when I happened to look over at the couch and nearly choked on my tongue in surprise.

“Mister V.?” I asked, dumbfounded. His dark onyx eyes snapped up to meet me and a wave of tension rolled over my body. 

“What are you doing here, clown?” he snapped, and I blushed. Thankfully, I was saved by Bulma waltzing in and draping herself over me. 

“Oh, Veg, calm down. Goku, ignore him, it’s just my surly brother.”

“Brother?!” I asked, and Bulma grinned vapidly at me. 

“Yes! Oh, I’m sure you two will have lots to talk about,” she trilled and flung me towards the couch and it was only thanks to my years of being around a small child that I didn’t fall on my ass. I nervously sat down and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. 

“Oh, you can calm down. We’re not at work, you know,” he said gruffly, and I visibly relaxed. “And you can call me Vegeta, the other name is ridiculous.” I nodded emphatically, as if I still had my notepad and pen in front of me to take notes. He was wearing a really good cologne or something because he smelled really good to me, and it was kind of messing with my head a bit. 

I sat there chewing my tongue and holding my breath when he spoke first. 

“The boy, he’s yours?” he asked. I nodded. 

“Yes, he’s two.”

“Who was that with you the other day?”

“Oh, my brother Raditz. We were spending the day together, he spends a lot of time out of town on business,” I said airily. 

“I see. I asked because I have seen him around; I do believe he works beneath Nappa on expansions to other states,” he stated. He was sitting kicked back with his muscled arms folded across his broad chest, wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top beneath a navy blue button up shirt that was only buttoned up partway, exposing his chest. I realized I was staring when I saw he was regarding me with somewhat of an amused expression, one eyebrow raised. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“Well, you did pick a pretty good cologne and it’s messing with me, so sorry if I dazed off there for a bit,” I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. His expression deadpanned.

“I’m not wearing cologne, you clown.”

“Oh, well you smell really nice, Vegeta, I didn’t mean to offend you.” To my great surprise, he flushed pink and started spluttering.

“I-you just-CLOWN!” He got up and stalked away with his nose in the air, and I was confused as to what I’d done to upset him. I wasn’t alone very long, as Bulma sat herself down with a dramatic sigh. 

“OH, my feet are just killing me, ha!” She kicked her feet in the air and dangled her red pumps off her feet, then leapt back up to go to the other room and dance with Yamcha. I switched my gaze over to the corner where Gohan was playing with some cars with Videl and I smiled softly to myself as I watched them. I sighed and was then pulled out of my reverie by a hand grasping my shirt and pulling me up.

Startled, I looked into the lethal gaze of Vegeta, and he gritted through clenched teeth

“Outside, you and me, now.”   

“O-oh, ok Vegeta,” I said, unsure of what was going on. He led me out through the elabourately-made glass french doors, his fist still clenched in my shirt. I looked at my son playing on the floor and then let myself be drug outside. 

“Vegeta, what-”

“Are you in a relationship with Camori?”

“What-who’s ‘Camori’?”

“Augh, you can’t be this daft, can you?” He still had his fist in my shirt and his face was inches from mine. 

“Um, uh...I’m not...Vegeta, I’m not in a relationship with anyone right now, if that’s what you were asking,” I said, simultaneously casting the hope of something more with Broly out the window and wondering where this was going.

“Also, are you sure that you’re not wearing any cologne because it’s really fucking with my head,” I said in irritation. Vegeta blushed, then scowled, and then struggled with what he wanted to say which was odd because he never struggled to find words; he was the most eloquent speaker I’d ever seen.

“Yes, you-you...ugh!” he reached up and tugged on the lapels of my shirt and forced my face near his. 

“Vegeta?”

“Shut up.” He pressed our lips together softer than I would have expected, and a lot softer than the kiss I’d had with Broly a few weeks ago. We were glued together for a long time, and I relaxed into his grip as his fingers unclenched slightly. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss between us, and he snarled and thrust his tongue inside, snaking his fingers up towards my collar and pulling me closer to him. We were interrupted from going any further by the doors being thrown open and a peal of delight crashing over our ears. We both flinched at the offensive shrill noise and tore apart from each other in shock. 

“Oh, Veg, I’m glad you finally found someone like you! It’s about time you were happy!” 

“Damn it woman!”

“Don’t call me woman, woman!”

“You’re a woman, aren’t you woman?! Or are you a harpy instead?” he said harshly, and she just flipped him off. 

“Ugh, honestly Goku if you wanted to leave his business and come work for me, you’d have a job as my personal assistant,” she said, looking at me coyly. 

“WOMAN!” he roared, and I flinched back since I’d never heard his voice go that loud before. Suddenly there was a crash from inside and Gohan started crying. 

“Oh god,” I said and rushed inside without thinking. “Gohan!?” I yelled, and the toddler was sitting amongst a bunch of broken glass. I stepped over to him and picked him up into my arms, cradling him to my chest. 

“What happened?” I asked Yamcha, who then turned and looked at Videl.

“What did you do, Videl?” She giggled evilly, and then said she was innocent. 

“Nuthin’ daddy,” she said with an evil grin. Gohan, meanwhile was looking at her terrified and he clutched me tighter. 

“Oh no, Videl! Go to your room! Yamcha, can you clean it up please while I help Goku look his son over for any extra shards of glass?” She ushered me down a hallway into a bathroom and we started carefully looking him over to make sure that he was alright. 

“Bulma, I’m so sorry...I’ll pay for any damages,” I said earnestly. She shook her head at me.

“Oh nonsense, Goku, Yamcha’s mother gave me that plate and I was trying to get rid of it without hurting her feelings for ages. You did us a favour, little guy!” She said cheerily, the alcohol clearly affecting her mind. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Gohan, however, was crying softly and I knew I needed to get him home. 

“Well, I think we’ve outstayed our welcome, I need to get him home and into bed.” She nodded and then we said our goodbyes. My eyes lingered on Vegeta for a moment longer than the others and he crossed his arms over his chest, as usual. 

We were halfway down the hall to the elevator when a rough voice called out to me. 

“Hold it, Goku. Gods, that name is so clownish,” I waited for him to catch up to us and he joined us in the elevator. 

“Well it’s still my name, Vegeta. I don’t have another.” 

“Yes, you do. Why don’t you go by that?” 

“Because,” I sighed impatiently, “that was a different part of my life, only my family calls me that.” I flushed scarlet as his cologne started rising up to my nose once more. He rolled his eyes at me. 

The elevator stopped at floor thirty seven, my floor, and we stepped out. Subconsciously I waited for him to exit without really meaning to, and then when he stepped out and followed us I regarded him curiously. Then I smirked at him. 

“Couldn’t get enough on the balcony?” I taunted, and he-I shit you not- _ growled _ at me. The thought occurred to me briefly that I should run, but something in me stood my ground against the obvious alpha male. He stalked up to me and we glared daggers at each other.

“Da? Tired!” Gohan demanded. I narrowed my eyes at Vegeta and then spun around, fumbling with the keys in my pocket then jammed them into the keyhole. 

“Yes, I know, Gohan.” I mumbled, and let the door swing open for the three of us to enter. 

“Just...wait here for a second, alright?” I told the infuriating man, and left to go put Gohan down in bed. He was asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow, and I sighed and stretched, kicking off my dress shoes and shucking my nice clothes for my sweats I’d discarded earlier. I put on a sleeveless hoodie and padded back out to the living room, cracking my bedroom door. 

“What do you want with me, Vegeta?” I asked bluntly. 

“Kakarot, do you know why you’re in New York City?” I was taken aback by the sudden question. 

“I…” I turned around and walked away towards the couch, looking out the large bay windows that took up the opposite wall. “I needed somewhere that I could start over, Vegeta.”

“You’re running from something?” he asked.

“I...not exactly. Look, it’s a really long story and I just don’t know if you really want to hear it right now.” I flumped down on the couch and buried my head in my hands. I felt the couch depress as Vegeta sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh. I tried fighting the tears back but as the memories started overwhelming me, it became unbearable. I hid my face in my hands as a sob broke forth, and I hated myself for crying in front of him when I’d worked for almost a month to gain his trust and respect. Vegeta sat by me silently, a stalwart companion, and waited for the torrent of tears to subside. 

“Vegeta, I’m sorry,” I choked miserably, and he pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. My arms were bare, and so were his, so the skin to skin contact was starting to get to me a little, but my emotions were still out of control and weak at the moment. 

“Don’t be, Kakarot. I’m not judging you for this. We’re here in your home, on your couch, and we’re alone.” he said softly into my ear. “You are one of the best assistants I’ve ever had, and I want to keep you for as long as I’m able. I need to get to know you better than what your work ethic tells me,” he confessed, and I pulled back slightly to look at him. His onyx eyes regarded my dark brown ones and we maintained eye contact for a bit more than was strictly necessary. 

I couldn’t deny he was attractive, but from him it was a different attraction, it was mental, it wasn’t physical like with Broly. I wanted to make Vegeta proud of my work, and so I strived for excellence every single day. I was brought out of my reverie by his hand on the side of my face, and I leaned into the gentle touch. 

“Vegeta, I...I don’t have a very good past, alright? I’m trying to fix it so that my son can live better than I did. I used to be a bad person, and I don’t want to be that person anymore.” I shuddered and glanced out the window; it was snowing and I realized with a start that Christmas was only a month away. 

“Give it time, then.” I nodded. 

“How much do you know about me?” I asked through lidded eyes, my hand over his on my cheek to maximize the skin contact. The heat was already starting to work its way through me and I was going to start panting here in a moment. He sighed deeply. 

“I have your file. I know...enough. I didn’t know about your son, however I know that right now, you’re maximizing our skin to skin contact because you have a very peculiar disease; when other’s touch you, it nearly hurts unless it’s either sexual or from a loved one. That’s why you wear long sleeves all the time, and gloves, and refrain from touching anyone at all costs. I know this not only because it was in your file, but because I suffer from the same disease,” he revealed. My eyes widened and he growled low in his throat, and moved his hand to hold onto my chin. 

“Do you know...I’ve never met someone like myself?” he murmured to me, searching my face with rapt attention. “I...was forward earlier, and I shouldn’t have been. I...was overcome by you.” he said. Every time the man opened his mouth, I liked him more and more with his deep raspy voice. I wanted to sit on his face and feel him probe my ass roughly with his fingers.. _.no, Goku, keep yourself focused!  _ I scolded myself harshly but we were sitting so close to each other, and he smelled so nice…

“I can’t say that I didn’t mind,” I said softly, and my eyes slid shut when he moved his face forward and brushed our noses together. My nostrils flared as I breathed in his scent, and could only imagine the effect I was having on him. His tongue snaked out and licked my lower lip, and I inhaled deeply as I opened my mouth to him. Suddenly, he growled and reached around to grasp the hair at the back of my head and pull us closer together. I groaned softly as our tongues danced around each other, feeling out the other’s mouth. His lips were infinitely soft on mine and the kiss became rougher as desire numbed our minds. 

He pushed me back on the couch and crawled so his hips were pressing against mine and I made a noncommittal noise in the back of my throat as my hips bucked into him at the contact. It was a wordless battle and my left leg fell off and dangled off the couch. He pulled back to look at me and I noticed he was panting heavily like I was. 

“We should stop, Kakarot.” he muttered down at me, his eyes still half shut in lust. 

“We don’t have to go all the way,” I whispered back, and watched as he sat back on his knees. His hands trailed from my chest to the hem of my shirt and then slowly pulled it up and held it in place above my pecs. He growled even lower seeing that I was actually well built and lowered his head to place wet kisses from my sternum to my pelvis. I arched my back into the gentle wet barrage he was giving to me, and had to bite my lip when I felt the tips of his fingers graze the top of my sweats. I looked down and met his heated gaze, and propped myself up on my elbows, panting. 

One hand slid under my thighs and hooked my right leg over his shoulder while he smirked up at me. 

“I’m going to tease you then, so you’ll know what I’m capable of.” He yanked my sweats down so that he could have better access to what he wanted, but not so much that my erection was freed. I bit my lip harder as I felt him probe my puckered hole. A gasp escaped my lips as he pushed it in further without hesitation, and he smirked at me. Suddenly my entire world was being switched around as he grabbed my hips and forced me to face forward, on my hands and knees. 

“Uhn…” I groaned, shock making me still as I felt him grasp my thighs roughly. He chuckled darkly and pressed his face in between my cheeks. Ah, gods...his tongue forced itself into my tight heat and swirled around my inner walls. I pressed myself backwards into him and he raked his nails over my skin. He continued that for a few minutes longer, and then I felt him lean over me possessively. 

“Oh gods, Vegeta!” I groaned loudly as he pushed two fingers into my primed hole.

“Remember this, Kakarot; that this is what awaits you should you decide you want me again,” he rasped into my ear, one foot on the floor and my ass high in the air. He started pistoning his fingers in and out of me and I gasped when his touch alighted on that bundle of nerves deep inside of me. 

“Come for me, Kakarot!” he gritted out into my ear, and I nodded dimly and reached down to tug my release from my aching cock. It took four or five firm tugs before I was screaming my climax into the couch cushions. 

“Vegeta!” I sighed as I came down from the extreme blinding sensation that an orgasm always did to me. It was like coming down from a high. He slowly withdrew his fingers and swatted my ass sharply before pulling my sweats back up. 

He turned me around and pulled me into his warm embrace and we engaged in an impassioned tongue battle for several long moments. 

“Kakarot…” he said softly when he pulled away.

“Yes?” I asked him, gazing up at him through sated eyes. He shook his head and smirked before leaning down to sweep his lips over mine again. 

“Nothing, nevermind. I just wanted you to know of my affections,” he said, nibbling my lower lip.  _ Ah, shit Goku...you’re getting in too deep now, _ I told myself. I walked him to the door after three more hours of intent kissing, and he kissed me one last time before he left.

“Bye, Vegeta.” I called softly, and he threw a grin over his shoulder at me as he departed down the hall and into the elevator. 


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Chapter Four-Vegeta**

 

Kakarot left me undone, completely. I wanted to do so much more to him, including but not limited to sinking my cock inside him until my balls touched his ass, but knew that if I were to go that far there would be no going back. No, it was better to take my time with this, with him. As I strode through the elevator doors and rode it down to the ground floor I was lost in thought.

Growing up, my father had told me that I was different from other humans, and that there were only a select few others out there like me. A long time ago, human science had discovered that the entire human race carried a gene that if activated, could cause a mass extinction thus they had started to meddle around and try to create meta humans that were stronger and faster than the typical human being, albeit different: we didn’t have the gene inside us that would have led to the extinction of humanity. Then, a few years past that initial date, the science behind the first doomsday figured out how to cure everyone of the gene, and the crisis had been averted. My father had been the lead research scientist back in the early days of this type of work, and had successfully engineered myself and others before the government wanted us shut down and destroyed. The majority of the babies that had been born in test tubes developed magical abilities including but not limited to supersonic speed, inhuman strength, mind reading, etc. The most powerful of those were myself and the other’s with the same genetic makeup, but in order to preserve us my father had had to act quickly and in the mass confusion Kakarot had been shipped off to the midwest somewhere with a lady scientist that had created him. 

Most of us worked for my father’s company which was a facade for what really went on; we were a genetical engineering research facility with expansions in London, Tokyo, Stockholm, Beijing, Singapore, and Milan. 

Kakarot was my assistant, yes, however we were grooming him to be so much more...considering he was created to be my mate, and mine alone. From the moment I had first caught his scent, I wanted to bend him over the desk in my office and fuck him until we couldn’t breathe anymore. The baka didn’t even know what was going on, and had apparently grown up with no knowledge of his heritage. He was perfect; the ideal man for me, with his slender hips and gentle curves, yet tall with well built albeit lean muscles. I snarled when I thought of that bastard Camori getting his hands on Kakarot from an early age, and now of course he had to be meddling in affairs once more. 

The biggest issue here was that Camori knew about his touching disease, and would more than likely use it to exploit him. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists tight in my pocket as I stood outside in the gentle snowfall and waited for my car to arrive. Kakarot was mine, MINE. I would be having words with Camori tomorrow, that was for damned sure. 

The sleek black limousine pulled around the corner and slid up to where I was standing silently. I waited for the driver to get out and open the door for me with a frown, counting the seconds it took for him to do so. To my surprise, a young man got out from the passenger side and hurried along to open the door instead of my driver, and he looked exactly like my Kakarotto except with darker skin tone. 

“Sir, forgive me.” he stated sincerely, and I nodded at him curtly before stepping into the dark interior and listened to the door shut behind me. I sighed when I saw the other man sitting across from me. 

“Alright, Vegeta, you had me bring my brother here and I delivered, now I need to know why.” Raditz Sarada sat with his powerful strong arms folded across his chest and his elegant but sharp features drawn into a frown. 

“Raditz,” I said warningly, and he pouted at me.

“No, I’ve been doing your errand running for long enough, I don’t want Goku getting involved.”

“He won’t be involved if Camori stays out of it,” I grumbled and the other man rose his thin arched eyebrows. 

“Goku slept with Broly then? Damn, I thought he’d just drank himself to sleep,” he muttered, and I had just been taking a sip of wine when I spat it out. 

_ “What?” _ I questioned violently. 

“Calm down before you blow a vein out, he hasn’t slept with anyone in a long time however he was extremely relaxed the other day when I told you to come check up on him. That typically only happens when he’s had some sort of sexual release. Nauseating that I know that, but with his disease…” he trailed off suggestively and I rolled my eyes. 

The rest of the ride back to the office passed in relative silence before I got out. 

“Wait, Vegeta. I need to know what you want with my brother.”

“Alright, Sarada, but only because you won’t shut up about it. He was created for me, to be my soul mate. I’m going to make him co-owner one day when I’m the president of this corporation, but he will not have a hand in the day to day activities if he chooses so. If he is capable of bearing children, then he will bear mine.” 

“Damn.” Raditz said slowly, mouth slightly agape.

“Don’t let Nappa catch you with your mouth open like that, I’ve heard how he likes it rough.” His mouth shut with a snap and he glared at me.

“Whatever. Just don’t fuck with his brain, Vegeta, or I swear to the moon I’ll fucking kill you, and you know I’m good at it.” He stepped out after me and sent me one last withering glare before he stalked off to where the parking garage lay.

My thoughts wandered back to my Kakarotto as I traversed the silent and dark building, electing to take the stairs. He was beautifully designed, and his personality couldn’t have been more perfectly suited to match mine if they’d tried. I didn’t care that he’d been created and borne from a test tube, because I was the same way; I wanted him in my arms and I ached to hold him again. 

Now that he was here, palpable and present, it would be difficult for me to keep away from him. I shouldn’t have had to contain myself but knew that there were issues that I was currently unaware of before we could proceed. I had touched him tonight, and that was a huge step in the right direction; I could smell the desire and need to please me radiating off of him, and it had spurred me into action. I wanted to kiss, touch, sear his memory with my image, and I hoped it had worked. 

I was brought out of my heated thoughts when I flipped on the light to my office and saw my little brother sitting there, his feet propped up on my desk and looking every bit the raffish individual he was. 

“Hey brother. You didn’t show up to my ceremony; the only one who showed was Bulma and her husband.”

“That wasn’t tonight, Tarble, it couldn’t have been.” I racked my brains and scowled at him.

“Dad missed it too. Do I really embarrass you guys that much?” 

“I’m sure father had a perfectly excusable explanation for missing it.”

“Yeah? And do you?” he stood up suddenly and I froze.

“Nevermind what I was doing.” Tarble narrowed his eyes at me and then sniffed at the air before grinning wickedly.

“You found something that interests you? Sharesies?”

“No, I am not sharing him with you.” I growled, and he laughed mockingly. 

“Well at least you find his ass interesting, moreso than your own brother.” He went to walk past me and I held up a hand and barred him from leaving. 

“Stop. Do you even have a place to stay?” I asked, giving him a level glare. He faltered, looking down and to the left which meant he was about to lie. 

“Well I...you know, I kind of...no,” he admitted. I sighed roughly. 

“Let me retrieve my laptop and we will leave.” I stalked over to the desk and pulled out a drawer after pressing my keycode in and grabbed it out of its charging container and then put it a briefcase designed for it. 

“Follow me, Tarble.”

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket and I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing black jeans and gold jordans, the jeans tucked into the tongue of the shoes, and it looked suspiciously like he had eyeliner smudged around his eyes. 

“When we get home, you’re to stay put. No parties, no drugs, no illegal activity and I’m assigning someone to guard you.”

“Fucks sake, Geets! I’m not a little kid anymore!” he hissed at me. I spun around as we got to the top of the building and were about to walk towards the helicopter pad. 

“You sure act like one!” I yelled back, and when he went to open his mouth to retort back angrily, I snapped “You’re reckless, irresponsible, and you reek like alcohol already. You’re going to stay in my house until you’re clean, got that?” He glared at me, clearly wanting to deck me, but at that moment was fighting the urge.

“I hate you, Vegeta.”

“Duly noted, now let’s go.” I scoffed, turning around and stepping up into the helicopter, followed closely by Tarble. Fucking kids, I thought sourly, then dimly realized that my brother was almost the same age as my love interest, who was 22. It had been a long day and I desperately needed to get home as six a.m. came early.  

The helicopter dropped us off at the top of my penthaus apartment; it spanned an entire city block nearly and was a mansion in the apartment complex compared to the smaller ones that dotted the rest of the city. I sighed.

“You can have your own wing, I suppose. I’d planned on you coming here after you graduated anyways. I hadn’t told father my plans of this.” He looked at me but hiked his messenger bag over his shoulder closer; it likely had all of his worldly possessions in it. 

“Fine. I guess as far as prisons go, I’ve seen the inside of worse.” 

“Tarble,” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Ever since he’d been small he’d loved getting into trouble; it was a thrill for him, a challenge. He needed to find a suitor that would keep him busy and marry off, but then I wasn’t the best candidate to preach that as I’d abstained from sex ever since father had told me about my mate. He snorted at my expression and we got out of the chopper and headed to the little stairwell that led to a secured off portion with a doorway that led to more stairs. It was an easy way in and out of my house, however it got lonely here with just myself. Once Kakarotto was here though...I’d make him fill the halls with his screams of pleasure, and then he’d scream again when he bore my children to me, if he was able to. Our children would then fill the halls with their laughter and mischief as they grew up, and I wouldn’t be alone any longer. 

I sighed again; we had a long way to go before we hit that mark though. Right now he only knew me as his boss and now, thanks to my actions that I didn’t regret, was interested in me physically as well as mentally. We entered into the house and I showed him to where his wing started.

“I’m willing to give you the run of the house, just stay out of my room. One room, out of three hundred fourty seven. Think you can manage that?” I said curtly, and he was looking around him in awe. 

“Uh, I’ve lived the past ten years of my life in a barrack house. I think I can strike a deal here. Um, Geets?” he rubbed the back of his head nervously and flushed slightly. 

“What?” I said around a yawn. 

“I, uh, don’t have very many clothes...maybe, if I work for you, I could get money and then get some new ones?”

“Nonsense. I’ll take you shopping tomorrow. I really don’t want you around what I do, however seeing as you were shipped off to train for it...we’ll talk more about it later. For now, go shower, sleep, and make a list of what you need. And,” I paused, and he looked at me curiously, “write down what you want. I should congratulate you on graduating. We’ll have lunch tomorrow and then perhaps you’d like to go shopping with Bulma?”

His face cracked into a wide grin and he nodded enthusiastically before bounding over to me and hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes but let him do so; he knew I had a thing with touching others.

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation. We were all sitting in my office, Kakarot standing attentively in the corner, Tarble sitting across the desk from me, and me at the forefront.

“Alright, most of this, is doable however,” I paused as I thumbed through the three and a half pages front and back that Tarble had handed me this morning. Oh, and they weren’t typed, they were scribbled in a sprawling elegant cursive. 

“However?” he quipped with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “However, the entire last page and a half is a no.  _ Hell _ no.”

“Aww, come on ‘Geets, why not?” he said with a shit eating grin. I noticed Kakarot move his hand up to his face as if to hide a smile, but he played it off by just itching his nose. However, the corners of his lips quirked constantly. I would deal with him later. 

“Let me read this out loud to you: Twelve hookers, 3 kilos of blow and I quote ‘I know you know a guy,’” I stared at him hard as he was sniggering to himself by this point, “explosives, various compartments to hide my stash, a terabyte of dungeon porn, and an AR15 ‘because of reasons’. You are absolutely ridiculous, you little-” at this point I was interrupted by a loud snort from Tarble and then he was rolling around in his chair in hysterics. 

“You said ‘dungeon porn’!!! Oh my god you actually fucking said it!” He was laughing so hard he was crying and even Kakarot in the corner was grinning in amusement by this point. I scowled at them both.

“Ridiculous! Bakas!” I spat, and Tarble continued rolling around and slapping his knee. I stood up with a flourish and straightened my jacket lapels, rolling my eyes. 

“Kakarot, I need you to type first two pages up for me and then email them to my sister, if you will, and then come find us at Conference Room One. Tarble, you’re coming with me and you’re going to sit there and be quiet.” Kakarot nodded and scurried off to do what I’d instructed while I took my fool brother with me to my next meeting. 

“Yes sir,” he muttered under his breath, and I refrained from smacking him upside the head. Only a younger sibling could drive one to rage so quickly. As I’d heard Kakarot laughing with the front desk lady the other day, ‘zero to one hundred real quick’? Yes, I would need to add that to my repertoire of vocabulary. 

“Shut it.” I hissed from the corner of my mouth at him, and he sniggered. Ugh, he riled me so easily. We took our seats along the oblong obsidian conference table and waited for the others to start filing in. Tarble slouched down and looked at everyone unamused as they came in, that was however until two different people caught his eye.

Raditz Sarada and the new guy walked in together in a deep conversation, and Tarble stiffened visibly as he narrowed his eyes and watched them until they sat down away from us. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be interested in those two. I didn’t even know the other guys name, as he was brand new. He must have been hired on by Nappa’s team and was assisting Raditz in his missions, or he was just their secretary. Either way, he smelled the same as the rest of us mutants did so he must have passed the screening tests to get in. 

Raditz settled down into his chair as their conversation drew to a close and Kakarot slipped in at the last minute followed by Nappa who was presenting this morning. Sarada frowned heavily at the elegant bald man and I rose an eyebrow at that; they had been created for each other similarly to myself and Kakarotto however it looked like he was having issues with it. Kakarot came and stood behind my chair as he always did and Nappa nodded in our direction. 

With a brief glance over to Raditz, he clicked on the projector from the ceiling and began. 

“I’ll make this as brief as I can. Late last night we received transmission from an entity back east saying that they had one of our own and that we had better halt production or else. I am currently tracking the address down however it is proving difficult, but when I know more I will elaborate. Moving from that to a better subject, we will soon have buildings in San Francisco, Seattle, and Portland as well as in Flagstaff and Austin. The groundwork is being laid as we speak, the deal went through last week.” Applause went around the table at this and yet, I continued frowning from the first part of his speech. 

I went deep into thought and subsequently checked out of the rest of the meeting. Who was involved in the kidnapping? Who of ours had been taken? Obviously no one from this company, as we were all present, what did this mean? The government was not our friend as we continued operating under secret contracts. There were those in the world that sought to reactivate the human extinction gene, thus they were racing against time to create a new race. We had the funding we needed, but how much longer could we continue to operate like this? 

For the greater part of the past twenty years we’d been functioning under the guise of bankers and other corporate offices, yet...something felt off to me. Something was going to happen, of that much I was absolutely certain. There was no way to be certain of course though, not until it happened, so we just had to play it off until it actually happened. I glanced to the side towards Tarble, who had dressed in his best gothic get-up today that he could get away with, and scoffed as he was making eyes at Sarada. Raditz smirked at him and turned in his chair facing away from him, but his body language indicated he was interested. My, my, what would your dear Nappa say, little man? 

Nappa for his part either elected not to notice his “lover” flirting with someone else or it completely passed over his head because he said nothing of it, nor did his eyes glance over at Sarada for the rest of the meeting. I wanted to shoot myself by the time it was finally over; Nappa had a dry, monotone voice that could put even a child hopped up on caffeine and sugar to sleep. I waited for the rest of the men to leave, Sarada hanging around until Nappa glared at him and he stalked away pouting. 

I turned in my chair to look at my assistant standing behind me dutifully and waited expectantly before he noticed what I wanted. 

“O-oh! I’m s-sorry, um, your next appointment is...meeting with your sister?” he consulted his palm pilot and then looked up at me in confusion. 

“Then we should go meet with her, shouldn’t we Kakarot?” I said lowly. Tarble smirked at me and stood up, stretching like a feline. I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

“You are despicable.” I growled at him, and he smirked wider in my direction. 

“Believe me, I know.”

 

\---

“Ooooooh, Tarble look at this!” Bulma squealed in my ear as she rushed past me in her haste to get to Tarble. 

“Augh, vile woman,” I muttered to myself and wandered over to see what they were blathering about. Kakarot was trailing along behind me, looking around at the glamourous items all around him. He looked delectable standing there, clueless as ever about his surroundings. I sighed softly to myself as I moved to stand back with him. Bulma and Tarble got into an argument over which leggings were better and I decided to leave them for a moment and pay more attention to him. 

“So, Kakarot, enjoying yourself?” I growled in his ear, and he jumped as he realized I was suddenly standing right beside him. 

“Gee, Vegeta, I didn’t hear you.” He blushed at me, obviously remembering what had occurred between us the other night. I decided to lay it on thick, especially if I was competing for his affection with Camori.

“You don’t need to hear me in order to feel my presence near you.” I growled, reaching out and grabbing his ass suddenly. He blushed heavily and reached down, yanking my hand away. I smirked. 

“Ye GODS!” he yelped, his cheeks stained a lovely pink colour. I looked around quickly, noticing Tarble and Bulma viewing us through disdainful faces. I flipped them off and looked back at Kakarot, admiring him; he truly was a sight for sore eyes with his tall and lean form, his hair that looked so thick and lush that I yearned to run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to take him to the back of the store and take him then and there but alas…

“Vegeta!” he hissed once he’d calmed down a little. I rose an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes, Kakarot?”

“Buy me dinner first,” he mumbled, as if afraid to say anything too loudly. 

“You want me to buy you dinner before I eat you?” I asked smugly. He blushed and then walked off, and I knew he’d probably get lost somewhere so I followed him discreetly, looking at suits and various other items. 

We were there for several more hours but eventually Tarble had a wardrobe that suited his needs and my own. I had Kakarot measured as well so that he would have something more professional to wear at the office, not that he didn’t look utterly fuckable already. I forced myself to calm down, my hormones were out of control right now and I needed release but he wasn’t ready for me just yet. 

We swung by his son’s daycare afterwards and picked him up, and the two year old was quite beside himself with excitement at the prospect that he was riding home in a limo. I watched Kakarot out of the corner of my eye, smiling at how he treated his small child. He truly was the perfect match for me, the perfect mate. I couldn’t wait to see where the future would take us. 

We’d come home and Tarble had immediately traipsed off to his room complaining loudly about how bad his feet hurt. I rolled my eyes and set some packages down on the counter, waiting for him to come back and get them. 

Several long minutes passed and I started tapping my foot impatiently. What the hell was taking him so long? I took my phone out and started scrolling through my emails, frowning when I got to the bottom and found one from Camori. I opened it, and my frown deepened into a scowl as rage made me nearly throw up. He’d emailed me a picture of Kakarot’s head in his lap asleep with the caption ‘He’s mine. Back off.’ I was still growling when Tarble entered back into the room and paused. 

“Woah, who pissed you off?” he asked as I angrily punched in a response to Camori. 

“Nevermind. Just get out that new laptop and I’ll help you set it up.”

“Whatever you say, old man.” he muttered under his breath. He rustled around in the sacks and then pulled out the box that held the sleek MacBook that I’d bought for him as a graduation/consolation present. He slid it out of the packaging with a reverent expression on his face and I gave a begrudging smile that he liked his gift. 

“This is yours to do with whatever you like, Tarble. Just don’t do anything illegal...here.” I trailed off suggestively, and Tarble nodded as he plugged the computer in and booted it up. I walked him through the setup process and then let him loose on the internet, carrying the rest of his merchandise back to his room. It still looked impersonal and sterile in here but I was sure that would be changing here within the next few days as he put things away and organized them to his liking. I walked back out to the kitchen where he was still glued to the computer and seated at the counter. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked, and he glanced up at me and shook his head. 

“No ‘Geets, I’m good for now. Hey, come here real fast. I have an email already, and it’s addressed to both of us.” I looked at him and went to stand by him, leaning forward with him to see what this was all about. 

The email opened and it was from an unknown sender, with a video attachment. Knowing that his computer couldn’t get a virus I let him open the file, but with severe trepidation. 

The scene unveiled to be that of a man in a mask, tied to a chair in a cave. Another masked crusader was looking into the camera and speaking in Russian. It took only a moment for the receptors in my brain to focus and then translate them automatically to english, knowing that Tarble was capable of doing so as well. The man was making demands and my frown deepened. 

“You will transfer thirty billion dollars to this account tomorrow or the old man gets it! We will ensure he loses a limb for each hour that passes by. You aren’t even humans, you sick whorescum, you lab rats! The world belongs to the Red Crescent, not some half-human shit!” Tarble gasped and looked up at me, but I remained stoic and watched as they tore the mask off the man in the chair and then my eyes widened; it was my father.


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Chapter Five-Goku**

 

I came home and I was in a cranky mood; work had just gone on and on and then Vegeta had drug me along with his family to the mall to assist in more tasks. I was completely worn out, and the day wasn’t even over yet at six p.m.! I still had to cook dinner for Gohan, then wrestle with him to get him into the bathtub and in and out of his clothes for bed. 

I set him down inside the door of our house while I wrestled with the keys to get them unstuck from the lock. 

“Gohan, stay out of the bathroom!” I yelled after his small form, and was met with evil giggles in return. I rolled my eyes heavily and slammed the door behind me, having finally gotten the keys back from the lock. 

“Gohan!” I said, my voice stern. He cackled again. I sighed heavily and went to find him and sure enough, he was crawling into the cupboard to hide from me. 

“Come here, you!” I snatched him up into my arms and he laughed heartily, and I tickled his stomach. He was too young to really understand most of the things he did, so I took it easy on him for the most part. He knew he wasn’t supposed to get into things, but it was as if he was asking for attention. I smiled and put him back down, shutting the bathroom door behind me. 

“Go play, sweetheart, daddy’s got to make us dinner,” I said wearily and trudged to the kitchen when he squealed and ran into where his toys were. I was still in my work outfit and was scratching my head wondering what to fix when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw the name flashing across the screen and suddenly felt giddy. It was Broly. 

“Hello?” I answered, cursing how feminine my voice sounded. 

“Hey kaka, what’re you doing tonight?” I blushed heavily at his easy tone. 

“Uh...I actually just got home, I’m just making dinner for Gohan and then going to bed.”

“Well, do you want some company?” 

“O-oh, you don’t have to-”

“Come on, I insist. I’ll order pizza for your guys.” I turned around and leaned against the edge of the stove, chewing my lip as I thought about how tempting the offer was. Fatigue and boredom won. 

“Oh, alright Brols. I’d like to see you again anyways,” I smiled into the ear piece and I could tell he was pleased with the answer as we hung up. I ran into the room and shimmied out of my slacks and tore off the long sleeved shirt I was wearing in favour of something more comfortable which generally meant long grey sweats and a tank top with a sweater thrown over it. Gohan looked up at me curiously as he noticed me waltz in and then scurry around picking up random messes. 

A thrill went through me when I heard the doorbell ring and I ran my hands through my hair before I answered it. I opened it and peered through the crack before grinning and unlocking the chain mechanism that secured it in place. Broly was standing there with two large pizzas looking incredibly casual with a lopsided grin on his face. He came in and kissed me on the cheek which made me blush and I shut and locked the door behind him. Call me paranoid. 

Dinner went off without a hitch as I called Gohan in to the table and we sat around and chatted amicably. The more time I spent around Brols again, the more in like with him I became. He just had a certain charisma about him that I could never attain, and he was so effortlessly attractive that it wasn’t fair. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders in gentle waves and he had laughing eyes that crinkled when he smiled. His lips could be rough when he wanted them to be, but were also soft like satin. 

“What do you think, Kaka? Should he go to bed?” 

“Huh?” I shook my head from my daydream and flushed as he chuckled. He reached out and touched my hand, looking me in the eye intently. 

“Shouldn’t Gohan go to bed? He’s yawning and rubbing at his eyes.” I looked over to my baby and sighed. 

“Yes, yes I’m sorry. I don’t know where my mind was. Come here, little one.” It was surprisingly easy to get the tired two year old into his pajamas for once, and he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. I kissed his forehead and shut the door, leaving it cracked so I could hear him if he woke up. 

“Brols, you don’t have to clean up, that’s the second time you’ve done that,” I said through a large yawn. 

“It was nothing. You can pay me back later,” he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as another thrill went through me and watched him walk closer to me. I pulled my best ‘don’t need no man’ stance and regarded him carefully. 

“Oh really? And how do you want me to do that?” I asked as he pulled me into his arms. I grinned instantly, feeling giddy. He pretended to search his brain for a reason, and then shrugged. 

“I’ll think of something. For now though…” he trailed off suggestively and my initial reaction was to smirk, but then I realized I was letting myself become someone I wasn’t anymore, and I pulled away with a horrified expression. 

“Uh...do you want to watch a movie?” I asked, changing the subject. I pretended not to notice his curious gaze, and then his subsequent second shrug. 

“Sure.” He glided over to the couch and sat down gracefully, one leg hooked over the other in a completely dominating formation. I blushed and curled up on the other end of the couch, my mind awash with fright that I’d almost let my monster out. I didn’t pay much attention to the movie since I was focusing on my stress, and halfway through it I heard him sigh and then crawl over to me. I jumped and turned to face him, wondering what he was doing. 

“Do I make you nervous, Kaka?” he asked, his pretty brown eyes searching my face. I started wringing my hands together and bit my lip. 

“N-no, it’s n-not you,” I stuttered, and mentally berated myself for it.  _ God, you stupid idiot, you can’t even flirt with an attractive man anymore. _ He reached up and ran a hand through my hair, then let said hand slide down to caress my cheek. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, darling. I know everything about you. Did someone hurt you?” I was focusing on his touch and the smoothe tones of his voice, and closed my eyes briefly. 

“N-no...I just...I don’t want to make the same mistakes that I have in the past. I have a son that needs me Brols…I can’t afford to lose my focus now.”

“And you take very good care of him. But you need time to just relax a little. I can help you, if you want.” Against my better judgement, I rose my eyes to meet his and felt myself drowning into their molten depths. 

“Broly…” I murmured, but any protest I had was drowned out by his lips melding seamlessly with mine. Instantly a fire started burning down below and I parted my knees just enough to give him an invitation; it was all he needed. The movie kept playing in the background as he continued to kiss me and I shut my eyelids and opened my mouth to him, rejoicing at the thrills that shocked through me when his tongue reached out for mine. I moaned softly, so quietly it was probably missed by him, but suddenly he was moving us backwards onto the couch so I was straddling him. 

I leaned over him and continued searching his mouth with my tongue, the kiss growing rougher with each passing minute. I felt his nimble fingers at the hem of my shirt, and I let him tear off my sweater before falling back onto him. He pushed his fingers into my hair and yanked my head back, licking a path down my neck to my collarbone. I gasped, my desire fueling my actions, and each touch he gave me adding to it. I felt him bite down hard enough to leave marks, and he continued doing such actions all over my clavicle and shoulders. 

“Broly…!” I panted, and let him take my tank top off as well. He pulled back and regarded me lustfully, straddling his waist and breathing heavily. 

“You’ve become so damned beautiful, Kaka. I want you so badly,” he muttered, his hands running up my sides. I shivered in delight at the skin to skin contact and growled when his hands got too close to the top of my sweats. 

“Brols...I don’t think you realize how much trouble I could get you in if we don’t stop right now,” I said, starting to come out of my lustful haze. I went to get off of him and he clenched his hands around my waist. I looked down at him in surprise. 

“Oh come on, Kaka. You want this, your body is on fire, you need this!” he bucked his hips against me and my eyes lidded on contact. 

“Broly I can’t!” I said. 

“We don’t have to go all the way tonight, if you’re worried about it.” I felt trapped. He insinuated I wanted to keep going at all, and I was completely freaked out by how he made me feel so...sexually alive all of a sudden. I looked into his eyes and felt myself melting once more, my body relaxing and one hand on the small of my back was pushing me forward to lay on top of him while the other slipped beneath my sweats and trailed down to the hole that lay between my ass cheeks. I gasped at the intrusion, nearly coming out of the lust that had me, but the skin to skin contact was fucking with my emotions like it always did. 

He pushed one finger in and out of me, and I blushed at the fact that this was happening. Part of me was still screaming that I should stop this, that it wasn’t right, and the other part wanted it to happen. My body pushed against his finger, and then he was sliding two inside. I gasped louder and cried out a little when he scissored his fingers roughly, something I wasn’t fully prepared for. 

“No, it hurts, stop.” I reached down and took hold of his wrist and he growled, pushing me onto my back. I looked up at him through my haze, my mind trying to wake me up but my body wanting this. 

“It did? I’m sorry, let me make it all better.” He took my pants off and started unbuttoning his jeans, forcing them down around his hips. When his monstrous cock was freed, I gaped. He wanted to stick  _ that _ in my tiny asshole? 

“Fuck,” I squeaked, and he smirked down at me before moving to the edge of the couch to stand and shake the rest of his clothing off. I was shaking by this point, scared of what was going to happen next. He stood by the couch and had me scoot forward, then without warning placed his cock at my lips and started pushing it in. He was so big my mouth could barely hold half of him, and I gagged several times as he pushed against the back of my throat. He was groaning in pleasure while I slid my tongue around the head of his cock, trying to fit more of him into my mouth. 

It felt like it went on for hours, and I wanted to cry when he was finally pulling my hair and thrusting himself into my mouth faster and harder. I gagged more than I was able to suck, and his grip in my hair was tight and harsh. 

“Kaka...ughhhhhhhh!” he groaned his release and it felt like a flood entered my mouth. I gagged and was about to lean over and spit into the wastebasket when his tone turned deadly.

“Don’t you fucking spit.” I froze, wondering how the hell I had let myself get into this mess. With great difficulty, I swallowed all of it, wanting to throw up immediately afterwards. He ran his hand through my hair tenderly after that and said “Good boy. Consider that your repayment.” My eyes watered and I felt like covering myself up in shame. I wanted to run and hide and never come out of my bedroom again. 

I felt dirty, unclean. I was becoming a whore all over again, when I had taken so many measures to leave that lifestyle back at home. I wiped at my mouth and looked down, ashamed. I could only hope it wouldn’t happen again, but the night was apparently not over. 

“Stand up.” He ordered, and my mind reverted back to my other half, the whore. I obeyed without question, and did what he said. My face was blank, my heart and mind deep inside the outer shell that was my body. I couldn’t believe my childhood friend was doing this to me, of all people. He was still limp at the moment, but that didn’t mean anything if he wanted to do something more horrific to me. 

“Bend over, place your hands flat on the table.” I did so without hesitation, numbly. I felt his hands touching my cheeks and grunted slightly when he slid his fingers in once more. Two at a time, right off the bat. He started fucking my ass with his fingers, and his free hand he milked my cock for all it was worth which was not much considering the circumstances. I didn’t come and then I felt something sharp hit the back of my head and I was knocked unconscious for what felt like several minutes. 

I woke up with my head in his lap and a movie on, and my clothes were on me. Was it...had it all been a dream? I tentatively raised my head and saw him lying beneath me with his eyes closed. I gently shook him, and he came awake with a start. 

“Uh...uh....I-I’m sorry...I have to work tomorrow, early. Vegeta want’s me to come in early, so I need you to leave.” I said shakily. He nodded, stretched, yawned, and then got up. Just when I was starting to think it really had been a dream, he tripped me as I walked away from him and laughed cruelly before tearing my hair back and gritting into my ear,

“Tell anyone about this, and I’ll gut you while your son watches. You will not touch anyone else but me, not even yourself unless I’m telling you to, you hear that whore? Now, crawl to the bathroom and clean yourself up.” I nodded hastily and did as he said, tears threatening to fall down my face. Once I got inside, I locked the door behind me and turned on the shower, but then went to the door and listened. I heard the front door open and then slam shut, and then the tears fell fast. 

What in the fuck was happening to me...why did my life always have to be miserable everywhere I went? I thought I put this part of my life behind me, why did it have to come back? I hurried out of the bathroom and ran to the door to lock it so he couldn’t come back inside, and then went to the shower. I turned on the water as hot as I could stand it and slid down until I was curled up in the corner. I stayed there for a long time, gazing at the opposite wall of the tub unseeing and eventually the water started running cold. 

I got up slowly, shutting the water off, and fell into bed wearing my robe. I opened my phone and went to the scheduling app to see what I was in for tomorrow. I needed to recover from this...but I wouldn’t have time. I would just have to power through this for the sake of my son because he was counting on me and I couldn’t let him down. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Vegeta  
I showed up at the offices three hours before everyone else knowing that only my advisor Nappa would be in. I had been on the phone with him late last night, asking if he would meet with me early this morning. I had left Tarble asleep in my bed, since he’d been too scared to sleep alone. I strode to my office and unlocked it, keeping it unlocked so that Nappa could gain entrance. I had my laptop with me and plugged it in, trying not to freak the fuck out.   
I stood up immediately when Nappa entered, dressed in a crisp black suit and shiny black shoes.   
“Alright, explain to me what’s going on.” he stated briskly. Without a word I opened the email and had him stand by me watching it once more. I felt sick to my stomach as I had to watch again as the masked vigilante sliced ribbons of my father’s skin off and laughed. I heard Nappa take in a breath sharply as he watched the footage. I had to walk away but the noises of my father screaming and refusing to give up information still permeated the room.   
Nappa stopped it before it ended and looked up at me with intense disgust on his face.   
“What the actual fuck, Vegeta,” he nearly shouted.   
“I don’t know, I don’t know!” I was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. “I don’t know what to fucking do, Nappa! They’re asking for secret fucking files, they know about what we actually do, they want to kill us and take over!” I shouted, and he lost his cool.   
“Calm down, Vegeta. That means only one thing; we’ve got a bug. Look...you and your brother need to stay home as much as you can, I’ll call some people and-”  
“Nappa, in my father’s absence I am acting as the president. I cannot stay at home. The only thing I can do is assign someone that you and I both trust to watch my home and brother.” I stopped, breathing heavily while he thought.  
“Sarada, then.”  
“Raditz?”   
“No, his fool brother, of course Raditz. It means they’ll be drug into this...and I know what Kakarot means to you,” he growled, and I turned away quickly so he wouldn’t see my blush.   
“You read the file then.”   
“...I did. I had to know that it wasn’t a threat to your life but...your father himself wrote most of those notes.” A new level of understanding passed between us. I’d always had a hard time agreeing with him and vice versa, but Nappa had been created to be a soldier; used to following orders, taking command on the battlefield, and making tough choices. He was older than me by at least a decade, so it had come as a shock to me when he’d told my father and I that he was pursuing a relationship with Sarada.   
Initially I had not liked the idea before I realized that there had been two of the Sarada’s created, and that no threat stood between me and my Soulmate.   
“So what do I do now Nappa?” I asked him. He stood tall, squaring his shoulders back and holding his head high.   
“We fight back. Diplomacy will not work here. Let me make some calls...I still have some old contacts that I can call on and they’ll help us out with this. But first...I’ll get Sarada over to your place as soon as I see him.” I nodded, and then anxiously waited for everyone else to come so that we could pretend that everything was fine. 

“Mister Vegeta? Mister Vegeta!” the soft voice was next to my left ear, and I jumped backwards from where I’d laid my head down against my desk. It had only been for a few minutes, I could have sworn, but here was Kakarot standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder.  
“Kakarot?” I said hoarsely, and rubbed at my eyes furiously.   
“Y-yes...are you ok?” His voice washed over me and I eyed him carefully. He had dark bags under his eyes and was acting weird, but the stuttering was nothing new. He was always a stuttering mess, but I didn’t mind it so much the more I was around him.   
“Nevermind that. What is on the agenda for today?” I said, sitting back and straightening my suit jacket. He propped himself against my desk, his ass just barely sitting on the dark wood. He opened his palm pilot and perused it, though I knew he likely had it completely memorized. He was, despite his appearances, quite intelligent and had a knack for remembering details. I had no doubt his young son would grow up to be much the same way.   
I leaned back and watched him as he relaxed and searched through the agenda. He nibbled his lower lip and seemed to daze off into space as he tried to focus. Frowning, I leaned forward.   
“Kakarot, what is it? Was Gohan a handful last night?” He scoffed and looked up, still biting his lip.  
“Oh...yeah,” he laughed in an odd falsetto voice. There was a knock on the door to my office and I allowed them to enter. I gave one more glance at Kakarot that told him this conversation wasn’t over. I hadn’t forgotten the picture that had been sent to me from Camori last night either, and I was determined to get to the bottom of what they meant to each other as well. A very noticeable rigidity set about Kakarot, and I frowned as I saw who came in. Kakarot immediately looked down to the floor and his back was completely stiff.   
“Mister Sake, I heard that you had been made temporary CEO, is everything alright?” Broly Camori looked at us with a hint of suspicion in his face, but like a professional liar hid it immediately. I narrowed my eyes, my instinct telling me not to trust him instantly, and not only because he was after my Soulmate.   
“Everything is under control, there was just a slight accident and my father will be alright.”   
“Ah, glad to hear it!” he clapped his hands and laughed too loudly, but his eyes shifted over to Kakarot and glinted coldly. I wanted to growl at him because he was making my Kakarot uncomfortable.   
“If you don’t mind, I need to be briefed before the morning meeting. Perhaps Nappa will deem it proper to brief everyone else.” Camori got the point and backed out after one more glare in Kakarot’s direction, and once the door shut I looked at him.   
“Kakarot, what is going on?” I asked flatly.   
“Uh...nothing, nothing at all, why would anything be going on? I mean, it’s not like I-” I sighed heavily and placed both hands on the desk palm down.   
“Is something going on with you and Camori, Kakarot?” I was trying to keep my cool, but...I knew what it looked like when someone was suffering from abuse. He looked up at me and I knew too well those soulless eyes, that vacant expression, it wasn’t as bad as it had gotten with Bulma, but it was just starting, and seeing that in my Soulmate made me snap.   
“I’ll kill him if he touches you again,” I snarled.   
“N-No! No Vegeta, you can’t! Please, let me handle it, you shouldn’t even be getting involved with this…” he trailed off and suddenly he was standing right in front of me, looking down at me frightened. His scent trailed down and I growled low in my throat, trying to contain my urges...but they won this time. I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and forced his head down to meet mine and we stood there embraced in a long kiss for several blissful minutes. I sensed his nerves calming down and when I felt that he’d stepped back from his fear, pulled back.   
“Vegeta please...please don’t attack him.”  
“If he attacks you again, I make no promises as to my actions. Now...we have the rest of the day to get through and I have a lot to get done. Follow me.” 

When I came home that night I smelled the distinct scent of gunpowder in the air and something burning. Sarada was leaning up against the counter casually, rifling through a magazine.   
“Where is he?” I grimaced at him, and he pointed his head down the hall towards his wing of the house.   
“Down that way, he told me to stay clear so I am.”  
“You idiot! Numbskull!” I said as I ran to the sound of sawing and thumping rock music. I threw open the door to Tarble’s room and saw him sitting in his closet with a hacksaw and a table, and dread filled my stomach.   
“What are you doing, Tarble?” I said tiredly, arms folded over my chest. He grinned and scrambled to his feet, bounding over to me where I stood unamused.   
“Making an armory.”  
“I told you not to destroy my house, and now I come home after a gruelling day at the office and see you blowing shit up? Really, gunpowder and who knows what else…”  
“Actually, it’s cordite. British gunpowder. Get it right, moron.” He said flippantly at me, and I growled low in my throat.   
“You’re a little shit.”  
“I’m well aware, big brother.”  
“Honestly, how the hell did you graduate?” I said scathingly, and then Sarada appeared in the hallway behind me. Tarble’s countenance changed instantly and he flushed when he saw the elder Sarada brother.   
“Very carefully. Now, why again is he here?” I turned around and rose a brow at Sarada, who was leaning casually against the wall watching him like a hawk.  
“To watch you.” He stated simply, and I turned back around to look at my brother. Tarble flushed some more and then walked back into his closet muttering something about wanting to be alone, and I gratefully shut the door to his room. I rubbed my temples as the rock music continued thudding, and then walked away from the loud section of the house to somewhere more quiet. I needed time to refocus and concentrate so that I didn’t lose my cool again. I picked up a towel from one of the closets and walked down the halls to where my training room was; it was a simply room with wooden floors and mirrors all along one wall and windows along the opposite wall. I used it to train my body and reach new heights of martial arts skills, and it was how I recentered my mind.   
Usually, I was alone while doing this however Sarada had followed me in here and I ignored him as he settled up against the wall and watched. Settling into a stance, I exhaled slowly and then moved forward swiftly, kicking and punching and dodging the open space, and I entered into a realm of my own for hours after that, not stopping until I was physically exhausted. When I came back out of my own mind-realm, I noticed Sarada was gone and it was dark outside. To relax my muscles, I left to the in-house sauna that existed on the third floor and sank into the steam with a sigh of content. As hectic as the day had been, I knew I could only expect there to be more days just like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, there is a rape scene in this chapter and relationship violence. If this is a trigger for you, you might not want to read this chapter.

#  **Chapter Seven-Goku**

 

It had been three months since that first night with Broly, and he’d only wedged himself into my life more staunchly since then. I tried hiding the bruises that he gave me on my face with makeup, but sometimes it was really difficult. I had withdrawn from a lot of people, and Vegeta had become caught up in the business of running a corporation even though I was still his assistant in theory, I’d been given a slight raise and was now running operations over a small group of people. 

I had been flattered initially, but then I found out that it only drew me further away from Vegeta and closer to Broly. I didn’t want to pursue a relationship with Broly but I had no choice in the matter; he made everything seem like it was my fault, like I didn’t do enough for him, like I wasn’t good enough for anyone but him, and I constantly felt like shit. He’d broken me about a month ago when he’d come over and put on a face for Gohan by acting like a stand up guy. 

Sometimes, it was confusing for me, what I felt for him. He was so attractive, and he knew exactly how to touch me to get me off, but the consequences of disobeying him were… horrendous. I took a lot of blows from him in order to keep him from touching my son, and every fist, every kick, every bite and every word I took with resolve. I would do anything to keep Gohan from knowing the truth; that his dad was a whore and would never change. 

I was in the bathroom putting some foundation on my face to cover up a nasty bruise on my chin when I heard him putting his key in the door and came in. Gohan ran to him and they laughed together, and I started shaking immediately. 

_ ‘No, Goku, keep it together, for Gohan!’ _ I told myself. 

“Kaka, where are you?” his gruff voice called for me, and I was spurred into action and started putting away the makeup hastily. He didn’t like seeing the bruises and he’d hurt me if I didn’t hide them from him. 

“I-I’m in the bathroom, I-I’ll be right out!” I called out hesitantly, and heard him scoff. Gohan babbled on in his little baby voice and I smoothed my hair out and walked out of the bathroom, presenting myself to him for his approval. He looked me over, noting how I wore a simple long sleeved shirt that was dark and blue jeans, my feet bare. He nodded and then sat down at the table while I checked the oven to see how dinner was coming along. 

The table was completely set, the house immaculate, and everything was in place...if only we were a normal couple and I wasn’t doing all of this out of fear he’d hurt my son. Gohan showed no fear, and squealed delightedly as Broly entertained him. What I hated most about the entire situation is that I still thought I could fix it, I thought I could be what he wanted me to be, and I thought that he actually cared about me. I had to forget about any attraction I had to Vegeta, even though sometimes I pretended it was him doing things to me and not Broly. Vegeta’s touch was soft and firm, and it elicited from me tingling sensations throughout my entire body. 

“And what are you thinking about, Kaka?” Broly’s accusatory tone cut across my reverie and I jumped. 

“Nothing, of course.” I said, looking at the ground. He got up from the table, sliding the chair back roughly against the floor, and strode over to me. He grabbed my arm and I gasped at the sudden pain, but the warning look in his eye told me I’d better keep my mouth shut or Gohan would find out how weak I was. He pulled me into him and his eyes spoke nothing but pain and torture, glittering black gems set inside his perfectly tan visage. 

I gasped when he pulled me into a rough kiss, and the skin to skin contact predictably started messing with my head. I hated myself for wrapping my arms around him once he let go of me and wanting to be close to him, knowing full well he would push me away again. He only put on a show of affection because Gohan was turned around in his seat and looking at us. 

“Da? Want Food!” he squeaked, and my heart warmed at his voice. I knew better than to look away from Broly without his permission though, so I kept my eyes trained on the man in front of me while I answered my son’s question. 

“It’ll be just a minute, sweetheart, daddy’s working on it.” Broly left me finally and I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief at the loss of contact. My walls came up once more and I was able to think straight again as I turned around and pulled the roast out of the oven. 

“Hey Gohan, look what I got you today,” I heard Broly say, and my stomach clenched as I wondered what fresh horror was in store for today. 

“What? Toy?” Gohan asked curiously, and I spun around just in time to see Broly pull out an action figure that Gohan wanted really bad and I’d been telling him no each time we were in the store. I’d been saving up money to make this years’ christmas really special for him, and Broly kept thwarting me at every turn. I frowned and turned back around, irritated but trying not to show it, knowing it would just cause more problems for us. 

My movements rigid, I set the rest of the food on the table and then sat down but Broly was looking at me expectantly. I then realized that I was supposed to serve him his dinner and make sure everyone was happy before I served myself, and he always found something to bitch about the meals unless it was pizza that he’d ordered. I sighed internally and got up to serve him, and made sure Gohan was ok before I was finally able to sit down myself. 

“Da! Papa got me a toy!” Gohan said excitedly, showing me the package. I forced a smile and said something meaningless before gently prying it out of his hands so he could eat. This of course ended up in a battle and Broly said 

“Come on, Kaka, let him have it. He wants it, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes, but he needs to eat.” I said firmly before realizing my mistake. Never talk back to him, it was going to result in a punishment later. I swallowed my fear and knew that I’d just forfeited my dinner, so I just watched them interact and sat silently at the table with my hands folded in my lap. 

The night passed on with Broly undermining everything I told Gohan, and when it was time to put him to bed he left to sit down on the couch so that I could put the screaming two year old to bed and wash up the dishes. Oh, and there was a time limit too. If I didn’t accomplish all of this within two hours maximum, I would be punished severely for it. It was my new routine that I was more than used to by this point, but it still didn’t mean I liked it. Once Gohan was asleep, I put on new clothes and trudged out to the living room to face Broly. 

He was sitting with his legs sprawled out in front of him, and I brought him a beer from the kitchen before awaiting whatever order he had for me. Some nights we would just sit and watch television together, late enough to where I knew he was keeping me up on purpose. Tonight though, it seemed I was itching for a fight. 

“You’re spoiling him, Broly, and it’s going to make him rotten,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning. He took a long swig and shrugged at me. 

“The kid wants things, why do you keep them from him?” 

“Because he has to earn them! You know damned good and well that I want to make a good christmas for him this year, and if you keep buying him everything under the sun, what is there going to be left for me to give him?” 

“You’ll figure it out,” he shrugged again, “you’re resourceful.” I clenched my hands into fists and grit my teeth. 

“And you’re a dick, Broly Camori.” He finished off the beer and then shut off the television, and my entire body froze. 

“Come here, Goku.” he said, beckoning to me. I inched closer to him, terrified of what was going to happen. Suddenly he launched up and forced me over his lap, holding my hands in a tight grip and forcing my head down. I felt a stinging blow on my ass and gasped, humiliation staining my cheeks. He landed blow after blow until I was nearly a sobbing mess, and then I felt him unzip his pants. 

“Suck me off, whore.” He pushed me off his lap and then grabbed my head, forcing his monstrous cock to my lips and into my mouth. He pushed his hips forward and his thick length hit the back of my throat, making me gag as usual. He groaned at the contact and I shuddered as he forced me to give him head. 

“Strip for me.” He ordered, and I stood up in front of him and took my clothes off in record time. The quicker I did that, the faster this could be over with. I bit my lip as I realized I was, to my utter disgust, getting hard but it was only because of the skin to skin contact. He took his shirt off and threw it off to the side, and then made me pull his jeans off the rest of the way. 

“Now sit on me, facing the windows. I don’t want to look at your face, you slut.” I did what I was told, and sat straddling his thighs, positioning his thick cock at my tiny hole. I grimaced when I felt him put his hands on my hips and with a grunt, he forced himself inside me. I cried out, wanting to get off him as I felt myself tear inside, but he didn’t care. If anything, it made him get off. I screamed it hurt so bad, he hit me in my side to get me to shut up. 

“Broly, you’re too big!” I sobbed to no avail. 

“You should have lubed me up better, you bitch.” he growled in my ear, and I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder as he started fucking me harder. I started crying, trying to hold in the shuddering sobs, but unable to stop some from escaping. It went on for hours before he finally hit me on the back of the head and I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up I was on my hands and knees taking him again. 

“You feel that, bitch? I’m soft, I’m fucking going soft because of you! You’re a fucking ugly whore, you need to eat more and get more skin on your bones!” He hissed into my ear, and I could only breathe in and out at that point. He hit me hard in my hip and I cried out, feeling it shatter. Mercifully, he pulled out and then clenched his hand over the same spot that he’d just broken making me scream from the pain. 

“Shut up! Do you want to wake up your son, you whore?” He turned me over roughly and put me on my back, and I watched him rub himself off and then he exploded all over me...as if I really was his own personal slut. 

“You stupid bitch, you’re built so weakly that I couldn’t even spill my seed inside you! You will tell no one of this incident, understand? Fix it yourself and I expect it to be done by this weekend.” He threatened, and then he got up and stood over me. 

“Also, don’t you dare talk back like that to me again, or else it’ll be worse.” I wanted to die...but I had to try and get myself cleaned up before the morning. There was no way I could go to work like this, I would have to call off tomorrow and try to find help. He left me lying there like that after telling me to shower and clean myself up, and I waited for him to actually leave and lock the door before I crawled over to my cell phone that was in my pants pocket and dialed Bulma. I had to wait long enough to be sure that he was out of the apartment building, but it was so bad that I didn’t know how I was going to be able to walk to an Urgent Care. 

“Hello?” a tired voice came on the line, and I bit my lip at the pain throbbing through me.

“Bulma? I-I know it’s late, but could you come help me with something? I fell down and really hurt myself, I’m sorry…”

“Oh my god, are you alright honey? I’ll be right there!” she rushed out and I passed out for a few minutes before I heard knocking at the door. 

“I-I’m coming!” I called out, and crawled eerily over to unlock the door before letting her in. She saw the state I was in and shrieked once more before I passed out from the pain for real this time while she called an ambulance. 

I woke up in a hospital bed, and my immediate thought was about Gohan. I went to sit up but a shooting pain went through my side and I gasped at the force of it. A man I’d never seen before but who looked eerily like me rushed over to me and calmed me down. 

“No, where is my son? I need to see my son!” I tried shouting but my voice was hoarse from misuse. 

“Gohan’s fine, little brother,” came a voice I knew very well, and my big brother walked onto the scene. 

“Raditz!” I held out my arms to him and he walked over to me, the other man sinking back to stand against the wall attentively. I sobbed into my brother’s shoulder and he held me as tightly as he could without causing me greater injury. We were like that for some time before I felt myself drifting off to sleep, and Raditz put me down gently to lay back against the pillow. He sat in the chair right next to me and held my hand, and there was so much I wanted to say to him but couldn’t...and probably wouldn’t. 

“Where is Gohan?” I asked softly, needing to know he was safe. 

“He’s with Bulma and her husband Yamcha. They’ve been taking care of him while you’ve been here.”

“H-how long have I...been here?” I asked, dreading the answer.

“A week.” 

“Fuck! Do I still have a job?!” I nearly rose up out of my bed, but remembered not to at the last moment. Raditz chuckled, along with the young man standing against the wall. Did they know something I didn’t?

“Yes, little brother, you still have your job. However you’re going to have to take time off to heal.” I frowned heavily, tears springing to life behind my closed eyelids. 

“How am I going to feed my son?” I whispered, and I wanted to cry again. 

“Hey, you have friends, and you have me. We’re not going to let him starve, alright?” I nodded unhappily and leaned down on the pillow, looking over at the man who looked so much like me.

“Who are you? Are we related?” The young man laughed, and then crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No, but I understand why you’re freaked out. My name is Turles, I’m just a guard assigned to Vegeta usually, but right now Raditz has me on you. Raditz is my boss,” he explained further, and I nodded before turning back to Raditz. 

“Goku, what happened?” he sat down next to me and asked, looking at me sadly. I started shaking at the question, my mind immediately shutting down. 

“I-I-I c-can’t talk about it, n-not now...” tears sprung to my eyes and I felt myself drug into a tight hug from him. 

“It’s fine, I understand. Whenever you’re ready, little brother, I’ll be here.” I nodded and berated myself silently for the tears that were leaking out uncontrollably from the corners of my eyes. I cried my eyes out into my brother’s shoulder until I passed out again, though whether it was from pain or sorrow, I couldn’t tell at the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

#  **Chapter Eight-Goku**

 

I drifted in and out of sleep for what felt like days on end, sometimes waking and seeing Bulma standing there, and other times seeing Turles or Raditz hovering by the bed. I never saw or heard my little Gohan, but I felt instinctively that he was ok. 

It felt like I was moving through a fog, my mind unable to comprehend everything that had happened, and the fear that constricted my heart like a serpent when I thought of what might happen should I open my mouth. I wasn’t sure how much of the fog was from drugs or from trauma, so I slept. I slept so much that I thought for sure I would get sick of it, but I never did until one day during a bout of consciousness I overheard Raditz talking to the nurse about moving me. My ears perked up and I strained to hear, but his words kept coming and going like waves pushed about by the wind. 

“Ugh…” I groaned, and then felt a pair of strong arms help me up out of bed. Dimly, I felt them tugging the gown off and helping me into a warm casual sweater and soft dark slacks, followed by some fuzzy brown socks. As long as I was warm, I didn’t care. I felt my brother put my arms into a coat and then wrap a scarf around my neck that smelled like him, and then I heard his low voice conversing with someone else. I fell back asleep when Raditz had me picked up and was carrying me in his arms somewhere, drifting again to the blissful black of unconsciousness. 

I woke up again to the sound of tires on the road, driving, driving...and then again when it stopped. 

“Mm…” I mumbled, turning my head into Raditz’s chest, and feeling him nuzzle the top of my head. 

“It’s ok, little brother. You’re safe.” I nodded but one burning question was stuck in my throat and I had to get out what I could before I passed out once more. 

“Go-han?”

“With Bulma.” Satisfied with the answer, I let my mind be pulled once more into darkness.

 

\---

 

I was on a bed of white satin, the pillows and blankets surrounding me soft and warm. I stretched my arms out and inhaled deeply, and only when I smelled Vegeta did I startle awake. Apparently, the man standing against the wall was not expecting me to bolt upright in bed, because he jumped and his hand flew to his hip where his gun was holstered. He sighed. 

“Augh, dammit Kakarot, I almost shot you,” muttered an irate Turles. I couldn’t suppress a small grin that stretched my face into an expression it wasn’t used to. 

“Um....s-sorry, Turles. Heh.” I laughed shortly and then pulled the blankets back. 

“Where am I?” I asked him as he came over to help me out of bed. My feet hit the smoothe wood floor and I marveled at how cool it felt against my warm toes. I was wearing clothes that could have been mine or Raditz’s; the pants were mine but the shirt had to have been his...and was I wearing any boxers? 

“You’re at Vegeta’s house, of course.” Turles said haughtily, and I blushed.

“O-oh...right, I figured that.” Turles smirked at me and threw an arm over his shoulder to help me walk. 

“Right.”

“Shut up, I just woke up. Fuck, how long was I out? Walking feels horrendous,” I muttered as he walked me towards the door to the room. He paused as he thought, and then said  

“Eh, a couple of weeks. Vegeta’s going to be pissed when he finds out…” he trailed off in semi-amusement and sobered up when he opened the heavy oak door out to the rest of the house. 

My eyes alit on my brother leaning against the counter, muscular and easy as ever, chatting with a young man with jet black hair and dark eyes rimmed in kohl. They looked like they were flirting, as my brother was smirking into a coffee cup and the other young man had his body positioned so as to look extra alluring. I narrowed my eyes at him, my mind slowly catching up with reality since the medication was still making my mind foggy. He looked vaguely familiar but I was having a hard time at the moment.

“Eyes off him, or you’ll be sorry.” I snapped, and his eyes slowly roamed to where I stood, slowly raking my body from head to toe then back again. 

“What’re you, his mother?”

“Worse. His little brother.” We had a battle of wills, each of us silently glaring the other down, when I heard Raditz sigh. 

“Oh stop it, both of you. Goku, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Turles said I’ve been down for a few weeks. I need to get my strength back,” I muttered. 

“Should we get your brother a walker?” the young man that was still flirtatiously glancing at Raditz said haughtily. I narrowed my eyes farther and pulled myself up to my full height. 

“And who exactly are you to act as if you think you’re better than everyone?”

“I’m not better than everyone; just you.” 

“You’re a little-” my temper flared at the comment, but I was cut off by Raditz.

“Easy, little brother. Tarble, sir, please leave him be. Your sister is coming by later to get you out of the house.” The young man, apparently named Tarble, pouted in what I was sure he thought was an attractive way, but then shimmied off after one last longing glance at my brother. I folded my arms over my chest. 

“What the hell, Rads.” I stated, and he snorted as he watched me over the rim of his coffee cup. 

“What?” he asked me in amusement, and from behind me Turles chuckled quietly to himself. 

“You know what, what the fuck was that? He was practically oozing ‘fuck me’ vibes at you, and then he insulted me when he doesn’t even know me!”

“Oh, right. He’s cute, but really not my type to be honest,” he paused and watched me with gleaming eyes. 

“And what, do I even want to ask, is your type?” I asked flippantly. He smirked but declined to answer, though the speaking was done for him since Turles spoke up from behind me.

“Being dominated completely by someone stronger than he is.” I spun around and looked at him in horror as he started giggling to himself, but then sobered up when he saw the look my brother was giving him. 

“Seriously?” I asked, cocking my head to the side. He nodded but said nothing further as Raditz growled out something unintelligible. 

“We’re not going to talk about it though, are we?” His voice was low and dangerous, but I was intrigued. Like a typical younger brother, I crept over to him and started being extra annoying. 

“Ooooh, who’s the big bad wolf that has you bent over his knee?”

“Kakarot!” he admonished me, but I giggled, Turles laughing harder and harder behind me. 

“No, I wanna know, who are you into?” 

“We are not talking about this, Kaka.” I hobbled after him as he tried escaping me, and Turles by this point was laughing so hard he was doubled over clutching his side. I started panting since the exertion was starting to get to me, and I felt a stitch forming in my chest. 

“Ugh, whatever. I’ll get it out of Turles later then,” I told him through heavy staccato breaths, and Turles came over and helped me over to one of the couches in the suave looking living room. It had long elegant dark brown couches with modern looking touches, a beautiful hard wood floor with a bright varnishing, and the icicle lights that hung down over the sturdy matching coffee table. There was a sleek black fireplace set into the stone and it had a window so that you could see outside, or sit around it from the patio. Turles sat me down and then reclined on the couch next to me attentively. 

“Maybe we should get you a walker,” Raditz muttered to himself, and I flipped him off over my shoulder. He walked out of the room and I smirked over to Turles. 

“If he ever starts being mean to you, you just have to know how to handle him. Usually it’s through being annoying, but…” He smiled at me and we sat and watched the snow fall.

 

A few days later, I got a visit from Bulma and Gohan. She showed up in the afternoon and I was sitting on the couch with my legs on Turles’ lap when the doorbell rang. He frowned and put my legs carefully onto the floor, earning a glare from Tarble who was reclined on a couch across from us tapping away on his macbook. 

Turles opened the door and was nearly knocked over by the bluenette beauty that came rushing in, holding two small children by their hands. I gasped and stood up, pulling my shirt down over my stomach as I’d been absentmindedly running my fingers over my scars. 

“B-Bulma?” I stuttered in disbelief as Gohan noticed me and ran full force into my legs. I bent down and picked him up carefully, holding him close to my chest. 

“Da!” Gohan’s happy voice broke through the painkillers I was on and I had to choke back tears so I wouldn’t cry in front of him. Bulma had a beatific grin on her face, her eyes dazzling at us all from underneath her sideswept blue curls. Her lips were painted red it seemed like and I’d never seen teeth so white. It wasn’t hard to wonder at how she’d managed to sweep up a professional baseball player like Yamcha to marry her, and her little girl Videl was just as beautiful as she was, or at least she would certainly grow into a beauty when she was older. 

“Gohan,” I whispered into his neck, afraid to use my voice any louder. The room became chaotic all of a sudden with Bulma flittering over to Tarble and bugging him, asking what he was looking up on his computer. He blushed and shut it before she could see, which made me think he was doing something naughty. Turles and Raditz stood back, off to the side as the faithful guard dogs they were, making sure nothing went wrong. I wanted a private moment just me and my son all of a sudden, so on instinct I took him into Vegeta’s room, Turles following along like a shadow clung to the wall. 

“Da, when you come home?” he asked me as I sat down with him on the bed. 

“I don’t know sweetheart. Do you miss me?”

“Mhmm!” he squeaked, and then brought out a toy from inside his coat jacket with a grin.

“See Da? New toy!” The glint in his eye told me that he’d attained it through nefarious means, thus I had my reservations about reacting positively about it, but it was my first time seeing him in weeks so I was determined to make this go well. 

“Wow! Where’d you get that?” I asked him innocently, and he grinned at me with the same glint in his eye. 

“Vi’s room.”

“Oh, did she give it to you?”

“....” he looked down at my lap. 

“Gohan…” my voice took on a parental tone against my earlier will. 

“Daaaa….I wanted it.”

“Well, you should always ask before you take something that isn’t yours, ok?” 

“But, Papa said ta’ take when I want,” he said, his voice shining back with earnesty. Rage flared up in me like a snake, but I kept it contained. 

“You don’t have to listen to everything he tells you, alright? I’m going to talk to him next time I see him,” I muttered the last part to myself and he nodded up at me, soaking it all up like a sponge. 

“Da?” 

“Yes, son?”

“Are you an’ papa gonna fight?” I shook my head, not wanting to go into that with him right now. 

“No sweetheart, we won’t fight.”  _ ‘He’ll just beat the fuck out of me again,’  _ I thought internally, but forced a smile onto my face. 

“Good! Da?”

“Yes?” I said resignedly, knowing it would go right over his head, but desperately wanting him to stop mentioning Broly in front of Turles. 

“I love you, Da.” I looked down and pulled him into my chest, holding him for a long time. 

Eventually we were dragged back out and I watched Gohan play on the floor with Videl while everyone visited around me. Only Turles stayed out of the conversation that was mainly taken up by Raditz and Bulma with their loud, boisterous personalities. She got a phone call after a bit and she walked outside to take it. 

Tarble leaned back and made eyes over at Turles and Raditz and I both rolled our eyes and turned towards each other. On the floor, Gohan and Videl were still playing with each other, running cars over each other and laughing loudly. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about what Gohan had said about Broly. It made my blood boil in rage, the fact that Broly was trying to warp my son’s mind. I tucked my feet up underneath me and sat eerily still until Bulma came back in looking flushed, still talking on the phone and looking right at me. 

“Goku, he want’s to talk to you.”

“Wh-what? Who?” I asked, confused as all get out. She thrust the phone into my face and I looked up at her baffled before I heard a frustrated, angry voice that I knew very well on the other end. 

“Kakarot?”

“Um...yeah?”

“Gods, how long have you been there? Are you alright? What happened?” he shot off the questions in rapidfire format, and I felt completely unprepared.

“Vegeta, what...I’m f-fine, I-”

“You’ve been in my house for going on a month now and my sister just now deems it necessary to tell me this?” I felt anxiety wash over me as he continued going off and I felt my breath start to come out in shorter spurts again. 

“V-Vegeta, I’m s-sorry,” I began, tears gathering in my eyes, and he must have heard the distress in my voice because he changed his tone immediately. 

“Kakarot, you don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m coming back home, just stay there and stay calm. Give me over to Raditz,” he said. I didn’t want to stop talking to him but handed the phone to my brother before curling up in on myself and checking out the rest of the time that they were there. 

Distantly I heard Bulma exclaim something about it being her phone, and Tarble laughed at her expression, but I just kept focusing on Vegeta’s voice and the fact that he’d be back soon.


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Chapter Nine-Vegeta**

 

“...Give me over to Raditz,” I told him, my heart constricting and my throat tightening as panic threatened to overwhelm me. Raditz came on the line with his low gruff voice and asked me what I needed. 

“Keep him in the house, do not let him leave until after I get back and I am able to assess the damage, do you understand Sarada?” I hissed into the phone, and could nearly hear his nod of assent. 

“Understood, sir. When will you be back?”

“I’m coming back immediately, but it will take me several hours to even get out of here, and then the twelve hour flight back to him-uh, all of you.” I was trying not to let my emotions cloud my judgement, but he was my Soulmate and he was in trouble. 

“Understood.” We hung up the phone just as Bulma screeched in the background, and I hurried back down the narrow hallway and into the room where Nappa was still entertaining the leader of his private outfit. I shut the door behind me and tried not to act completely anxious as we continued drafting the plans. 

“This is going to be a high intensity mission, Talon. We need you in and out as discreetly as possible, gather intel, and get back to us without being discovered. I know this is a pretty big favour to ask, but if it’s at all possible, we want the bastards responsible brought back for interrogation. This had to have been an inside job.” Nappa looked very professional wearing all black and combat boots, his head shaved completely with a well groomed mustache on the sides of his lips. I scowled during the rest of the meeting, bouncing back and forth on two feet without letting them know I was antsy. 

“Understood, sir. I’ll get my men right on this and be headed out by 0300 hours.” He had black close cut hair and piercing blue eyes with a straight nose and curved lips, which if the man ever smiled I was sure he’d be attractive but smiling wasn’t big in this line of business. We shook hands and Nappa led me out of the tiny room and I finally felt like I could breathe again. 

“Sir, what’s going on?” he asked me knowingly, and I sighed heavily. 

“Nappa, I don’t want to have to do this, but something’s happened and I have to get back to New York.”

“Is it your Soulmate?” I hesitated before answering his question, but then eventually nodded. 

“Someone attacked him and beat him so badly that he’s been down for the count for almost a month. Sarada has him at my house, and I need to get back to him as soon as I can.” He nodded his approval. 

“I can finish up out here, but it’s an hour’s drive back to the jet at least. Does he know you’re coming back for him?” I nodded. “Good, get out of here then. I can handle the details since you’re new to all of this.”

“I hate leaving like this...it feels so unprofessional…” I bit my lip and looked at my oldest and best advisor, worry gnawing my stomach. 

“It’s fine, sir. I’ve got this. I’ll debrief you on everything once I get back, first thing.” I nodded and we hurried to the room we had been sharing whilst here; it was a small room with grey walls and a large door that led to a small patio, typical of a hotel room. I started throwing things into my suitcase without bothering to put them into order and tried not to focus on how angry I was at myself. I knew something had to have happened because no one had spoken to me about anything in weeks; they knew I was undergoing important meetings but regardless...they should have told me about Kakarot’s condition first thing. 

“Sir, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“What would you do if it was Raditz, Nappa?” I spun around and asked him sharply. His mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ formation, and he rose a brow at me. 

“Is that a rhetorical question?” he asked after some thought. 

“No, I want to know what you would do if it was Raditz.”

“Well, considering Raditz is a pretty tough guy and he certainly knows how to handle himself...I wouldn’t be as worried as you are, however Kakarot is a completely different person with no experience in the field and he’s unsure of himself.” I paused and looked at him with interest.

“That’s...that’s actually very well thought out, Nappa. Why do you say he’s unsure of himself?” Nappa leaned against the wall and stroked his chin at the question, thinking about his reply. 

“It’s all in the way he walks and talks. Before you jump down my throat for looking at him, you should know it’s just my nature to observe everyone around you, especially those you let get close to you. I know he’s important to you, so that makes him important to me as well. His shoulders stoop just slightly when he’s in the same room with you, or if he’s talking to someone higher level than him, and his eyes are constantly falling to the ground. I can tell he’s attracted to you because he always has a slight blush on his face when he’s trailing you, and when he walks his toes point inwards...it could be a genetic mutation however your father designed him to be perfect. Though I don’t see what’s perfect about him besides his uncanny ability to remember facts and figures and times and dates,” he muttered the last part to himself and I just stared at him with my jaw agape. 

“You can tell all of that just by looking at a man?” 

“Well, I can tell a lot about anyone through observation, however you should never rely on that alone. A lot goes into tracking, you know. Though I may fail to see everything that makes him so appealing to you, I certainly understand that if he was created solely to be yours, then of course you would be attracted to each other. His bone structure seems very effeminate, like Tarble’s. He just has more muscle on his body that he doesn’t even know what to do with. He can’t fight, however you might consider making him an accountant.” Nappa carried on while I forced myself to continue packing, finally getting it all together and slamming the suitcase shut, zipping it up in a hurry. 

“Nappa, remind me to give you a raise when I get back.” I mumbled, and he smirked. 

“A raise would be nice, however I live to serve. Although, a small vacation with Sarada would be nice...the elder one, that is.” I shook my head at the idea, smirking in spite of myself. 

“I’ve never seen you so gung ho about a man before. He must be feisty as well as tough if he’s got you wrapped around his little finger like this,” I told him. He shrugged, being a private man, and elected not to give me very many details, however he did say one last comment before he opened up the door. 

“He’s...quite the energetic challenge. That’s all I will say about the man.” Judging from the smile that was flirting around the corners of his mouth, I took that to mean that when they had sex it was rough and Raditz was a taker. I smirked and let Nappa escort me to the private jet, promising him that I would let him know the minute I landed back on the east coast. 

Input the next most agonizing hours of my entire life; I opted to drink nothing whatsoever except for water, and my hands twisted about of their own accord due to the anxiety running rife through me. I started up a litany of pacing and muttering to myself, and then wondered when I became like this and thought that it had to be because of Kakarot. I ached to see him again, needing and wanting to be near the man. We hadn’t had much time together since my father’s disappearance and my subsequent temporary promotion, and running a company was no joke thus we’d drifted slightly, but I thought of him every single day. Tarble told me I was obsessed but that was only because he hadn’t found someone he liked enough to be that way with; that, and he hadn’t had a Soulmate be built as far as I knew. 

The jet finally landed on the top of my New York penthouse, and I hurried along the runway, my expensive shoes clacking against the hard floor. Once I got inside, the lights were all off and everyone was asleep, mercifully; except of course for Sarada who was wandering through the house on his rounds. The other guard, Turles, was posted outside of my own room and was silent as the night, though I dismissed him once I came to the door. 

“I’m here now, go watch after my brother if you would,” I told him quietly, and he nodded with only a slight catch of his breath before he left. I put in my code and the door opened silently, and the moment I stepped into the room I noticed how much it smelled like him. It hit me like a suckerpunch, and I slipped out of my shoes as I looked around before I saw him sprawled out delicately in my bed. 

His long legs were defined by the thin sheet covering him, and he had several pillows around and under various extremities. His wild dark hair was a mess but he looked so peaceful lying there, one arm under the pillow his head was on and the other over his side. His brows came together delicately and a frown rested on his face, as if he was having a disagreeable dream. I itched to go to him but was unsure of how he would react to it. 

Seeing that he was ok, I turned to leave but heard a rustling noise behind me and turned back around to see him sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and looking at me tiredly. 

“‘Geta?” he murmured, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the endearing nickname that no one had ever called me before. 

“Yes, Kakarot, I’m here now.” He yawned and squinted in my direction, the lights from the surrounding city filtering in through the tall windows above my bed. 

“C’mere, stay,” he mumbled, and for the second time within five minutes my mind nearly stopped working at the simple request. 

“Are...are you sure?” I asked hoarsely, swallowing more than normal as my throat went dry. He nodded and started shifting pillows around so I wouldn’t have to lay on one, and I kicked my shoes off before crawling onto the bed towards him. 

“I’m cold.” He frowned and waited for me to get comfortable, watching through his sleepy haze as I took off my coat and threw it to the ground, followed by my belt that followed it. “S’ides, s’your bed anyways,” he murmured and I reached out to touch the side of his face carefully before we slid down beneath the sheets together. 

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, Kakarot.” I whispered, and he smiled sleepily. 

“You never do, ‘Geta. I’m cold though...and you’re warm.” He stated with an air of finality, and I wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Everything inside me was screaming at me to make a move again, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so when he was in a weakened state like this. I may have been many things but a rapist was definitely not one of them. 

To my unending excitement, I realized he was only wearing a pair of loose boxers, and he snuggled his body closer to mine and shivered. I was still clad in my dark slacks and socks with my shirt untucked, not necessarily ready for bed but comfortable regardless. He placed his long elegant fingers on the side of my face and scooted so that our noses were touching, and I couldn’t resist running my fingers through his hair lightly. He shivered, a small smile of delight briefly touching his features before he cuddled ever closer to me and moved his face so that our lips were brushing against each other. 

“Kaka…I’m sorry.” I whispered to him, then stopped since my lips had moved against his and I realized how soft they were. 

“I’m just glad you’re here now, ‘Geta.” his lips brushing mine again. I may have been able to control myself had he not then decided to lick his lips slightly, the tip of his tongue protruding to moisten them. My body froze and I realized I was staring at his mouth ravenously, and he smiled slightly before moving even closer.

“You can kiss me goodnight, Vegeta, I...I want you to,” he said, and my fingers clutched his hair in surprise. I moved on autopilot mode, initially only planning a brief peck, but his infinitely soft mouth parted slightly for me and I gave in, my breath mingling with his and my hand pressing on the back of his head ever so slightly to keep us from separating. He made a delicious noise low in his throat and we fell asleep kissing each other, the act innocently sweet.  _ ‘Oh, Kaka...you’ll be the death of me for sure,’  _ I thought to myself as I tasted his essence in my mouth before nudging his nose with mine and drifting off. 

The next morning when I woke up, it was with a smile on my face as I realized he was still in bed with me. I had an arm thrown around him, holding him closely to my body, and he shivered when I pulled away slightly so I could see what time the clock said over his shoulder. 

“Mmm…’Geta, come baaack…” he murmured and inched closer to me, and I propped myself up on one elbow to look down at him, admiring his features. He blinked his eyes awake and squinted up at me amidst the grey morning light. 

“Do you want me to get another blanket for you, Kakarot?” I asked softly, and he nodded. 

“Only if you get back in here with me,” he pouted, and I almost didn’t even want to get up to get the damned extra blanket with him looking so sultry. I hurried over to the basket that held extra bedding and threw on a fuzzy yellow blanket over the bed, noticing how he snuggled down before I got back into bed. He reached out and touched my collarbone when I moved back towards him, his fingers hesitant and unsure. I reached up and grabbed them, holding his hand to my chest while he regarded the sight of our fingers touching. I propped myself up once more, getting comfortable before he looked back up at me with those beautiful dark eyes...so similar to my own. 

“You’re so beautiful,” I murmured, and he frowned slightly. “What?” I asked, wondering why he was frowning.

“But what else do you think about me?” he said, eyes trained on my face. I thought for a moment. 

“I like your ability to recall information at a moment’s notice. I appreciate that you work so hard and then when you’re off, the work doesn’t end for you since you have to go home and take care of your son. I like that you’re such a hard worker and you have so much will, you refuse to quit. I-Did I say something wrong?” I looked down in alarm since I felt him shudder and realized he was holding in tears. 

“Nobody’s ever told me anything like that before, Vegeta. I...I don’t want to really tell you who I was before, but everyone else I’ve ever asked that to has always said something cliche, and then...well…” he blushed and refused to go on after that, and I felt my heart break a little. 

“Well, I mean every word of it, and if no one else ever told you that well they just didn’t see what I see. Any numbskull could see how attractive you are, but only someone that cares about you would look past it and see the rest.” 

“So you do think I’m attractive?” he asked teasingly, and then I realized I’d walked right into a trap. I slapped my face and fought the blush that was creeping up my face to no avail. He grinned lazily up at me and gently pried my hand away from my eyes. 

“I’m flattered you think so, Vegeta…” he uttered softly, and my eyes flicked down to his to see that he wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at my lips.

“Kakarot...you are the most stunning individual I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” I said, meaning every word. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him and leaned down, grazing my lips against his. He groaned softly and I felt my cock harden at the noise. We got lost in each other for a while after that, my tongue seeking out his and tasting every inch of his mouth. His lips were like satin against mine, so remarkably soft I could scarce believe it, and his breath was sweet. My fingers in his hair and his clutching at the front of my shirt, we parted only to breathe, and when we finally did pull away from each other, both of us were breathing heavy. I reached down and ran my fingers to the edge of his shirt, lifting it up just enough to give my fingers access, and then I grazed my fingertips over his sides and back.

“Is this ok, Kakarot?” He nodded and smiled up at me. 

“‘Geta, you can call me Kaka. Those that are close to me do, anyways.” I decided I liked that nickname immensely, and moved my fingertips over to his chest, brushing against one hardened nipple. He gave a shuddering breath and his smile faltered, and I stopped immediately. 

“Did I hurt you?” I asked quietly, instantly panicking inside.

“Uh? N-no, ‘Geta...it-it felt good,” he said, blushing hard. I felt stupid because I should have figured that out immediately, but he just smiled up at me and put his hand over mine above the fabric of his shirt. I wanted him so bad I could taste it, but knew that he was still recovering from surgery and a broken hip. He looked utterly delectable with his lips parted sensually and his chest rising and falling heavily, his eyes lidded in lust.

“Kaka, I really, really want to continue where this is going...but I can’t hurt you. I won’t make it harder for you to heal properly, as much as I want you right now.” He groaned in frustration but I knew he understood where I was coming from. 

“Fuck, I want…” he reached up and pulled my face back to his and we became embattled in a searing open mouthed kiss for a few minutes before I forced myself to pull away. 

“I know. I want it too. But you’re hurt and you need more time to heal before we do this.” He pouted again, and then glided his hand down my side and over my hip until he was gently pushing on the bulge between my legs.

“I can’t even tease you?” he murmured, nipping my lip and applying pressure to the area he was touching. 

“Kakarot…” I closed my eyes for a few seconds but then slowly reached down to take his hand away. “I don’t want you to get hurt. And if I let you touch me, I’ll want to take you.” I held his wrist gently but firmly, my jaw set in a determined line. 

“Oh, alright, fine.” He grumbled and sat up with difficulty. I couldn’t contain the smirk that stole over me watching him struggle to get out of bed, knowing that if the circumstances were different we’d be screwing right now. My cock twitched and I got out of bed with a resigned sigh, padding barefooted over to my closet to figure out something new to wear. He limped over to me and I glanced over my shoulder at him as he came nearer, a slight grimace of pain on his face.

We eyed each other for a moment before he went to the section of the closet that he’d put some of his clothes in, and shuffled around for something to wear. I rose a brow at him.

“Do you want some help?” I asked caustically, and he grimaced as he struggled to put one leg into the dark grey slacks.

“No!” he said too quickly, making me fold my arms over my chest and lean against the wall, regarding him in interest.

“Ok fine...yes.” he admitted. 

“Thought so,” I strutted over to him and had him hold onto me so that he could gain his balance, trying to refrain from licking my lips at the sight of his long legs gliding into the holes of the fabric. 

“Vegeta, at least let me take care of you,” he made one last attempt at sex and looked pointedly at the erection straining against my slacks, making me smile. 

“No, Kaka. I don’t feel right letting you do that when I would be unable to do anything for you in return. I’ll take care of it later, I promise.” He looked confused at my refusal to let him touch me, and a little bit hurt. It occurred to me that perhaps whoever had hurt him (and I had a pretty good idea who) was someone he was in a relationship with and it was an abusive one, sexually and physically. I took his hands and pressed them to my crotch, inhaling sharply at the contact, and knowing the skin to skin contact was affecting him. 

“As much as I want you, I care about you more. I want you to get better and heal before we do anything.”

“OK…” he bit his lip worriedly, but his eyes were half lidded in lust as he felt the length of my rigid cock beneath the thin material of the slacks. 

“You still have to get dressed though, don’t you?” he asked with a suspicious gleam to his eye, and I smirked before unbuttoning my pants and letting them fall to the floor. My cock stood tall and proud between us as I’d been in such a hurry to dress the other day that I’d neglected to put on any briefs. He licked his lips at the sight and my cock twitched again. 

“Ughhh….you’ll be the death of me, Kakarot.” I muttered, and then turned around to find something suitable to put on over it. He might have been the taller of the two of us, but the way he was watching me made it so utterly clear that he was not a dominant male. 

“Why...why don’t you take care of it in front of me?” he perked up, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. I whirled around to face him.

“What?” 

He blushed heavily and then stood up a bit taller, watching me move around half naked with lustful intent written all over his face. 

“You’re naughty, Kakarot.” I smirked at him and decided I’d humour the poor man. Reaching down slowly, I started tugging at my erection teasingly. 

“Is this what you want?” I asked him, pulling myself until a bead of precum came out of the head. He nodded, his eyes trained on where my hands were. I could smell a spike of arousal run through him, and watched as he shivered as I continued touching myself with infinite care. 

“Shall I go faster, or keep it slow?” I asked, my voice low and husky with desire. 

“Slow...slow please.” He had to swallow as he’d sounded hoarse. I drew it out as long as I could until I needed the release, and came shortly thereafter into the very pants I’d discarded. 

“Kakarooot…” I groaned, bucking my hips and closing my eyes, riding out my orgasm for as long as possible, and when I opened my eyes nearly came again when I saw how he was looking at me...like he wanted to pounce. We were interrupted by his elder brother coming into the room and calling for him, and he hurriedly limped out of the closet so he could keep the attention off of me. I finished dressing and went out, following them into the rest of the house and deciding that I’d need to go check on Tarble. 

I walked into his room and immediately turned around and walked back out when I saw him on the ground on top of Kaka’s bodyguard in a very sexual position that involved my brothers ass in the other’s face, and both of them moaning heavily.  _ ‘Nope.’  _ I thought to myself, shutting the door quietly and shuddering. No wonder he had loud rock music playing so I couldn't hear him. I would just have to say hi later, and then never look at the guard again. 

“Sarada, come here!” I called for the elder of the two as I walked into the kitchen, throwing open the fridge and trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. 

“You rang?” he drawled, leaning up against the counter with his forearms pressed onto the surface. I rolled my eyes at him. 

“I think you should take your charge out later today, he’s too bored.”

“What, like right now?” he asked, his tone making me suspicious.

“No, uh...leave him be right now.”

“HA! You walked in on them didn’t you!” he threw his head back and guffawed loudly as crimson coloured my face. Kakarot walked over to see what all the commotion was about, regarding us curiously. I turned my attention to him, our eyes locking and my breath catching in my throat. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked quietly while Raditz continued chortling to himself. He rubbed the tip of his nose vigorously before nodding, his dark eyes never breaking contact with mine. 

“I’ll help, if you want,” he offered. I turned back around and looked through the fridge then started grabbing ingredients and setting them on the counter. 

“What would you like?” I glanced at him as he walked around the counter and started perusing the milk, flour and eggs that I’d set out. 

“Hmm..are you making pancakes?”

“I can make anything you want.” We had another staring contest to which Raditz made a noise of disgust. 

“Should I leave?” he asked, and I shook my head while still staring at Kakarot. “Then quit looking at each other like you’d rather eat each other than actual food.” I scoffed at him and then set Kakarot to cracking eggs into a bowl. 

“If you’re not careful, I’ll send you to go check on Tarble.”

“Uh...what do you need help with?” he asked, and I smirked. 

“You can set the table, and from what I hear you make pretty good bacon?” I eyed him levelly, and he nodded before shooting off to do what I asked. I stood by Kakarot and mixed other ingredients together, our arms touching every so often and sending a thrill through me. I wasn’t sure how he felt at the moment, but my skin tingled every time we brushed against each other. 

Thirty minutes went by and eventually the three of us had breakfast well and truly under way. Distantly, I heard the rock music be shut off and Kakarot’s bodyguard walked out from that part of the house with a sated look on his face that he was trying to hide. Raditz smirked in his direction and the man looked to the floor before sitting down at the table with the rest of us. 

None of us said anything however when Tarble emerged a few minutes later and sat down opposite Turles next to Raditz. I shared a look with Kakarot and he smirked as he helped himself to his third helping of pancakes. We’d made enough to feed a small army, which was pretty much exactly what they all were. Even though I didn’t really know the man well, I trusted Raditz’s judgment by bringing him on board. 

“So, Tarble, sleep well?” I folded my hands beneath my chin and watched him as he paused in his movement to reach for more eggs. 

“No, because you coming home woke me up.” 

“You’re a little shit, you know.” I said conversationally, and he smirked. His eyeliner was smudged and he was wearing a black turtleneck which told me he had to have bite marks on his neck from Turles, who was doing his best to sink into the wooden chair and down through the floor. 

“I’m aware. Did you make your conquest yet?” I wanted to hit him. 

“It is not a conquest, you shit. And we are not talking about this at the table.” Kakarot was looking back and forth between us following the conversation with rapt attention, and I wondered if he was offended. Tarble rolled his eyes and then glanced at Kakarot with an irritated expression. I clenched my fists and was getting ready to launch myself across the table at him if he said one word when he decided to look back down and tuck in to his food.  _ ‘Disaster averted, for now.’  _ I thought to myself. 

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, and when we were done Turles was the first to jump up and start collecting dishes. Tarble smirked at him and stalked out of the room, and I rolled my eyes. 

“You shouldn’t let him treat you like a piece of meat, you know. You’re better than that.” I advised him, walking up behind the man and startling him when my voice came out of nowhere. He blushed heartily and nodded, though whether it was out of respect or fear I wasn’t certain at the moment. 

My eyes were invariably drawn back to Kakarot at some time who was talking with his brother about something in low tones. Raditz had a look of disgust on his face and Kakarot looked worried. Frowning, I watched as Raditz got up and walked over to me. 

“I’m leaving for a bit, but I’ll be back soon. Kaka needs some things from his house and refuses to go one more day without them, apparently.”

“Approved. Go and hurry back.” He stalked out of the room and I turned to Kakarot with a raised brow. 

“You could ask for anything, I would get you new clothes if that’s the issue.” He looked down at his feet and shifted his feet back and forth on the floor. 

“N-No, it’s ok, ‘Geta. It’s...other stuff, I’m worried about…” he was interrupted by a peal of laughter from my younger brother as he graced us with his presence once more and I rolled my eyes preemptively. 

“‘Geta’? Really?” 

“Shut up, little shit.” I glared at him and Kakarot frowned in his direction. 

“Make a move, little man!” I growled at him but then noticed he wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at Kakarot. 

“What are you on, Tarble?”

“XTC.” A quiet voice cut through the din and I snapped my attention to Turles. The room was filled with the loudest silence ever as we all turned to look at Turles who was standing at the sink. 


	10. Chapter 10

#  **Chapter Ten-Goku**

My jaw dropped open in shock when I heard what Turles said in front of everyone. Tarble’s face flushed a shade of red that I had only ever seen on canvas. Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and made a dissatisfied noise low in his throat. 

“Tarble, you try my patience. You and me are having a talk right now,” he commanded, and he drug his protesting brother out of the room by the scruff of his neck. Turles and I looked at each other and I smiled encouragingly. 

“How was it?” I sat down with a sigh at the table, my hip screaming in protest. Turles brought over a glass of water and my pills and I took them from him gratefully. He pulled out a chair and sat down with me. 

“It was...intense,” he answered truthfully, and I smiled as I took my medication. 

“Well...it was drug induced.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think he would become a fucking machine for some reason. Damn that kid can go for hours,” he groaned and leaned back in his chair, and I laughed. 

“Ah, maybe don’t go into detail. I might get jealous, don’t you know.” I winked at him and he grinned sheepishly. 

“Yeah, he really thinks we’re into each other, you know?” 

“Hm...yeah, you look too much like me for me to really consider it,” we laughed together again after that. 

“Ugh...how did your night go though?”

“Oh...you mean...w-we didn’t...ha, uh…” I became a stuttering fool when it came to Vegeta and I had no idea why. Turles raised a brow and smirked at me in amusement. 

“I didn’t think anything would happen, anyways. You’ve got a pretty intense wound that you’re recovering from.” I smiled and sipped at my water more. 

“They might be awhile, what do you want to do?” He asked flirtatiously, and I felt flattered. 

“Well..I kind of need to pick something up from the office, but...I don’t want to go alone, and I don’t think I should leave without telling Vegeta...let’s just watch a movie, Turles. Maybe by then my brother will be back…” I frowned and got up slowly, gasping as a small lancet of pain shot through me at the action. Turles was by my side in an instant, helping me over to the couch and letting me lay down. 

He sat down at the other end like he usually did and propped my legs up on his lap out of sheer habit and I drifted off, not really paying attention to the reality tv show he was watching. I wasn’t asleep for very long before I heard Vegeta come into the room and tap his foot impatiently. Wanting to see what he would do if he thought I was still asleep, I tossed my arm over my eyes which made my shirt ride up, exposing some of my scars and my hips. 

“What are you doing, Turles?” Vegeta sounded very unimpressed. “You know he’s mine.” I barely refrained from smirking at feeling Turles stiffen in surprise. 

“You think I’m...no, you’ve got it all wrong, sir. I...do you want me to move?”

“That would be preferable, runt.” He growled, and Turles carefully moved my legs off of him as I feigned waking up. I stretched as sensually as I could and opened my eyes to view Vegeta watching me like a hawk. 

“Vegeta, you’re back,” I said around a yawn, and moved my legs so he could sit down. 

“You don’t have to change how you were, I don’t mind your legs being on top of me.” I blushed at his boldness but let him touch my legs, moving them back to how I’d been a few moments before. Turles moved to the other couch with a huff, but said nothing. My nerves were on fire being so near Vegeta again, and absentmindedly I started tracing the scars on my stomach. When Broly had kicked me repeatedly, his shoes had apparently torn my skin open thus they’d given me stitches and I had long, angry red scars on my lower torso. Vegeta’s eyes flicked over to me automatically, and I regarded him curiously while I flirted with the hem of my shirt. He growled low in his throat, but it wasn’t anything like the way Broly did...this noise spoke volumes of pleasure, not pain. The way he was looking at me made my heart beat in my chest hard with excitement, but anything further was interrupted by Raditz coming home. 

The front door opened and slammed shut and I started, sitting up too quickly and then gasping when my hip protested. 

“Kakarot!” Vegeta and Turles were both there and I waved them off, clutching my hip and angry at myself for being in pain. 

“I’m fine, guys. Really!” I held onto Vegeta’s hand a little longer than was necessary and looked at him as he drew his fingers slowly out of my grasp. 

“I hope I got what you wanted, Kaka.” He had a suitcase in one hand and a plastic sack in the other. I hobbled over to him carefully and had him carry my things into Vegeta’s room. I didn’t know any other room’s in the house, and since I’d already been sleeping in his bed for almost a month now, it was just second nature to go there. 

“Oh, by the way, I got you something else as well…” he trailed off as he started rustling around for something, and then pulled out what looked suspiciously like…

“Raditz Sarada, I’m GOING TO KILL YOU!” I raged at him, and he stood there while I beat on his arms guffawing loudly. Vegeta and Turles poked their heads around the corner and the cane fell to the ground with a loud cracking sound. My face was crimson in embarrassment, the heat making my ears and neck hot. 

“You should have seen your face! Ha Ha Ha!” He laughed, doubling over and clutching his stomach. 

“Just give my stuff and get out of here, you asshole.” I yelled at him, and shoved him towards the door as hard as I could which only served to make him laugh harder. I frowned and my hand itched to throw something at him, but unfortunately I couldn’t stoop down to reach anything fast enough. Wisely, everyone else decided to leave me be for a moment which I was grateful for. I limped over to the bedside table and tugged the suitcase along with me, sitting down on the edge of the bed and opening the sack. I plugged the charger to my phone into the outlet and then put it into my phone, a small pool of dread settling into the pit of my stomach as I turned it on. 

Sure enough, the moment it turned on, it started getting flooded with messages from him. Feeling sick, I went into the messages and read through them. 

_ ‘Where were you today?’ _

_ ‘Is everything ok?’ _

_ ‘Talk to me!’ _

_ ‘....are you avoiding me? It’s been a week since you’ve been here.’ _

_ ‘You can’t just not talk to me and not show up to work for two weeks, Kaka. I didn’t even hurt you that bad. Do you think the silent treatments’ going to work on me?’ _

_ ‘Next time I see you you’re going to get it, hard. I won’t go easy on you like I did last time either.’ _

_ ‘It’s been three weeks, Kakarot. I’m going to hunt you down, hunt your son down, I’ll hurt you both!’  _ I stopped breathing, my eyes blurring as the device dropped out of my hands, my fingers going numb. 

“R-Rads?” I called, my voice barely above a whisper. There were more messages, each ranging in severity of how badly he wanted to hurt me when he saw me again, and I my eyes filled with tears that spilled over my onto my cheeks. I knew he wouldn’t hear me and the fear coursing through my chest only served to paralyze me further. I was stuck in that room, the walls shrinking around me and my world caving in, my heart beating too fast and my body breaking out into a cold sweat. I was seeing red, and my body started shaking as anger began to take over. How dare he threaten my son, my baby! It was at this point that I felt someone kneel in front of me and gently shake my hands. 

“Kakarot?” his voice drew me out of the pit, but I was spiraling out of control fast. 

“V-Vegeta…” I drew in a shuddering breath and heard him tell me to slow down my breathing. 

“Sarada! Get in here!” He called over his shoulder as I started shaking harder. Raditz came in and upon seeing the state I was in ordered Turles to bring me a special set of pills that had been prescribed to me a long time ago for times like these. It took me forever to use them since I really didn’t have these episodes very often, however I wasn’t sure they’d help me since I was almost beyond their help. 

That fucking bastard...how dare he threaten my son, how dare he think that he had any sort of hold over me! Raditz forced my head upwards to look at him and pushed the pills into my mouth, holding my mouth shut so that I would swallow. I felt Vegeta move out of the way and I reached out for him, my fingers snatching the sleeve of his shirt and tugging him towards me. 

“Calm, little brother. Calm.” Raditz’s voice went an octave deeper, the way they’d taught him a long time ago before Gohan was ever born. He repeated the come down words and I slowly started coming back to earth. 

“R-Rads?” I whispered, blinking at him in surprise. He frowned down at me but then sat next to me on the bed. 

“What’s on your mind, Kaka?” he was still using the deep voice, keeping me calm, and it was only by a thin strand that I wasn’t completely flipping out like I had in the past. 

“I...I need you to contact mom and dad.”

“Ok, why do you need me to do that?” 

“I need them to take Gohan for awhile.” He looked at me in shock and I clutched Vegeta’s shirt tightly, desperately wanting him to stay. He was watching us like a hawk, his eyes not missing a beat and taking it all in. 

“I understand. This isn’t because of the cane thing, is it?” He asked in bewilderment. I smiled in spite of myself, the action feeling foreign. 

“N-No, Rads. It’s...something else.” I shut my mouth before I could say anything else and watched Raditz’s receding back as he left the room. He shut the door behind him quietly and it was like the calm aura left with him. I started shaking again and felt Vegeta wrap his arms around me. I sobbed my fear out into his shoulder and didn’t realize that I fell asleep in his arms until I was waking up hours later and it was dark outside. 

“‘Geta?” I whispered into the dark, feeling one of his arms underneath me, cradling my head, and the other on my chest. We were laying down on his bed, and I’d been moved so that I was underneath the blankets with him. 

“Kakarot.” He said lowly, and I curled into him, relishing in his warmth. He was quiet for a moment, but it seemed like he was trying to choose what he was about to say. 

“...I saw the messages on your phone.” I stopped breathing and snapped my head to peer up at him. 

“Uh…’Geta, I can explain, please…” 

“Kaka, I’m not mad at you, and I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to kill him for what he’s done to you,” he grinded out through clenched teeth.  

“‘Geta please, he said he would hurt my son!” I clutched onto the front of his shirt and pleaded with him, tears gathering in my eyes. He reached up and ran a hand through my hair, making soothing noises. 

“He’s not going to hurt your son, Kakarot, I promise you that, I’m going to have someone watch over your family.”

“Oh thank god,” I wrapped my arms around him and focused on breathing, and for good measure started counting to 100 as well, an old trick they’d taught me when I was young. I still felt a rush of relief coursing through me when I heard he wasn’t going to throw me away like everyone else always did, he was actually going to help me protect my son.

“Kakarot, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“Because...because I was afraid,” I whispered hoarsely. He continued stroking my hair and fresh tears started leaking out of my eyes at the pure intimacy of the motion. 

“Afraid of what?” He asked. I took in a deep breath to steady myself before I opened my mouth once more.

“I thought that if I t-told you, you’d think I was too much trouble and stop pursuing me. That alone I could deal with, but I moved here to make a better life for me and G-Gohan,” I sobbed when I said his name, and he helped me back down from the hysterics that threatened to overwhelm me. 

“Go on,” he urged soothingly once I was coherent again. I sniffled and he wiped my tears away.

“I...I wanted to try and fix it myself, I thought I was doing something wrong. I should have known it would have ended up this way...he knew about my skin condition and u-used it against me.”

“That bastard,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“I...I was trying to protect my son. I would d-do anything for h-him.”

“It is commendable that you survived his abuse for so long, Goku.” I blushed when he used my other name, not used to hearing it from his mouth. 

“Vegeta...I don’t mean to get you caught up in my drama, I…I feel really bad that your whole family has gotten involved…”

“Don’t feel bad. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, darling. If I didn’t want to help you, I wouldn’t be. I...actually really do like you, you know,” he said offhandedly, as if we were talking about the weather. I blushed hard. 

“Oh...well I…” I wasn’t sure what to say, the truth of how I felt about him being not as complicated as how I felt about Broly; I definitely liked the man in front of me. He smirked down at me deviously and shifted so we were nose to nose again. 

“You...what?” he asked teasingly. 

“‘Geta…”

“Kaka.” I blushed again, wanting to sink into the floor and die of embarrassment. 

“You don’t want me really, do you? I’ve...I mean, I’m sure you’ve read my background files…” 

“Broly’s a liar, Kaka. You’re not a whore. You did what you had to do at the time, the best you could with what you had at the time. You’re an incredibly diligent employee, a good father, and,” he leaned forward and stole a soft kiss from me before continuing, “a remarkable kisser.” 

“I...if you’re serious, then so am I. I’m just...really nervous.”

“I understand. We’ll work through it together, ok?” I smiled at him, the motion stretching my face, and he leaned in to me once more. We didn’t part for a long time after that, my heart soaring with hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far, this is the most current chapter I have of this, I've been working on it for a little while. Just playing with a different location, slightly different story style. I hope it's reading alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta finally relieve some tension and stress due to all the events going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm such a terrible human being! This has taken forever for me to continue, not the least because I feel uncomfortable with how it's laid out, but if y'all are happy with it then i shouldn't complain. anyways, goku and vegeta get closer finally :D and goku's parents come to get gohan. also i own nothing.

#  **Chapter Eleven-Goku**

It was several weeks before my parents were able to make it into town, and I remember they would be the longest weeks of my life. Raditz had called them like he’d promised and they’d rushed into town as soon as they were able but since they owned a farm it made sense why they couldn’t just up and leave without making preparations. 

Nevertheless, by the time they finally arrived I was a nervous wreck. Bulma had brought Gohan over and he’d been staying there because I was too afraid that Broly might try and persuade the bluenette into something and hurt my son. The entire situation was fucked up and it pissed me off to think that he’d swept us off our feet and then attacked when he was good and situated. 

My dad was tall and strong as ever, wearing typical faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt as was his custom. Mom looked graceful and plain, her soft brown hair up in a tight chiffon bun on her head, a white skirt and a blue denim shirt adorning her own body. I smirked internally when I realized that they had inadvertently matched their outfits, and it was hilarious because I knew it wasn’t planned.  

Vegeta was standing off to the side with his arms over his chest and I was sitting in a chair in front of him, my head in my hands and discussing the next course of action with my family. 

“Have you filed a report with the police?” My dad asked, and I smiled because I loved how simple they thought things could be, and indeed in small towns like where they were from it was true, but not this. I shook my head. 

“Camori hasn’t been showing up to work the past couple days, from what Nappa told me,” Raditz interjected, and me and Vegeta both narrowed our eyes at him. He looked particularly disheveled at the moment and I wondered what he’d been up to when he wasn’t here watching over me and Tarble. 

“That’s news. Why did you not tell me immediately?” Vegeta spoke up and in his normal brisk fashion demanded the attention of everyone in the room. Raditz shrugged. 

“I just now found out about it myself, just a few hours ago.” He said. 

“Hmph.” 

“Regardless of whether or not he knew that, I need to get my son out of here because I don’t trust Broly.” I hissed as my hip shot a lancet of pain through my side when I shifted and my mom looked at me carefully. 

“Oh gosh, sweetheart, I never wanted this to happen to you,” she said, tears gathering in her eyes. 

“I’ll be fine, mom, I just...need time to adjust. And I just need Gohan to not be in danger anymore,” my throat started constricting and the pain was coming back in full force, and my parents looked at me with mirroring expressions of concern. 

“I’m sorry. I need to be alone right now.” I got up, leaning on my cane (which, begrudgingly, I had decided to use even though I’d complained heavily about it to anyone who would listen) and hobbled to the room I shared with Vegeta. He accompanied me and shut the door behind us as I sat down on the bed, sighing in frustration. My stupid hip! He came over to me and brushed my hair back from my face, holding my head to his chest. I felt tears welling up and start to spill over onto my cheeks, running hot streaks downwards. 

“I’m sick of everything, Vegeta. I’m sick of being in pain, being a burden to you.” He held my chin and forced my head up so I was looking at him. 

“Don’t feel that way. I’m responsible for you, from here on out, do you understand?” 

“But-” 

“Shush. This is what you were bred for, to be under my care. I will handle everything and make sure that Gohan is alright.” I nodded, my heart heavy with emotion, and he pulled me into a tight hug. He helped me into bed and pulled the blankets up to my shoulders, and I fell asleep soon after. 

I woke up late that night, the lights from the city filtering in from the windows high above and I yawned, stretching, and I felt Vegeta’s body lying behind me. I turned around bleary eyed and blushed when I saw that he was actually asleep, and I couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the man in bed with me. He slept with a frown, which was his usual face but he looked more relaxed, one arm swung over my side and resting on my hip. 

“‘Geta?” I whispered, and his eyes flew open immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, leaning forwards and moving his hand up my body so it was on my rib cage. 

“I just...were you really asleep?” I asked, the corners of my mouth quirking up with an irrepressible grin. He frowned up at me and then tickled my lower ribs in response. 

“Yes, you baka, I was,” he yawned and reclined on his back and I felt a familiar tugging sensation as his hand slid down and rested on my hip again, although this time my shirt was riding up and his fingers were touching my skin. 

“Oh, sorry,” I muttered, my eyes lidding at the sudden skin to skin contact, and he seemed suddenly much more aware of the situation. He carefully turned over onto his side, propping his head up onto his hand and slowly travelled his hand upward to my chest, keeping eye contact with me the whole while. 

“Is this ok?” he murmured, and I nodded, our faces inches from each other and each of us breathing shallow. I felt him push back on my chest and I laid down on my back so he could draw closer, and he made soothing patterns with his fingers up and down my stomach and chest. He leaned forward and touched our noses together, and I parted my lips for him invitingly hoping he’d get the message. He made a low growling noise that was incredibly hot and covered my mouth with his in a searing kiss. I reached up and fisted his hair, moaning softly at his touch as he held the sides of my face. I felt his tongue begging for entrance and I greeted him with my own eagerly, swirling and dancing and tasting each other in a desperate plea for release. My heart was thudding so loudly in my chest I was sure he could feel it, and when he trailed his fingers downward to my hip I groaned and bucked my hips forward, my cock rapidly hardening in expectation. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kakarot,” he muttered, and I shook my head. 

“We don’t have to go all the way, ‘Geta,” I whispered back, wanting him in his entirety. He started kissing his way down my chest, pushing my shirt up so it was above my pecs, and the feeling of his mouth on my skin drew me nearly insane with lust. This was so different to how it had been with Broly and yet also similar, only in the fact that my body was on fire. I wasn’t afraid of Vegeta however, no; I wanted Vegeta to stroke, caress, fuck me. I wanted his fingers and tongue inside of me and I wanted to touch him, my healing hip be damned. I gasped as a lancet of pain shot through me but it was subdued by lust shortly afterwards as heat started pooling at the base of my spine. 

“Vegeta!” I moaned, shifting my hips so he could kiss lower. I was wearing a pair of grey sweats that Vegeta was fingering the hem of, and I knew he wanted to take them off. He eyed me for permission and I nodded, and we slowly got them off as I helped move my body for him, the time it took to do so killing us both. My cock sprang out, straining against the confining boxers I wore, and he dispersed of those as well. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kakarot?” 

“Yes! God, yes!” I moaned, and he put two fingers into my mouth for me to suck. He lifted my good leg up and hooked it over his shoulder, and then bent it forwards so that he had access to my puckered hole. I quivered and shook as I sucked his fingers, my saliva dripping off them when he withdrew them from my mouth and I whimpered in expectation as he searched for my hole. He slowly worked one in, and my body initially rocked against it but then the more he massaged the tight ring of muscle the more I relaxed. 

“Uhn,” I panted, my eyes half shut in delirium. I felt his hard on jutting against my leg as he continued priming my ass with his fingers, and I wondered if I would be able to go through with actual sex because of my injury. If I didn’t move my hip or have any pressure applied to it, I would probably be ok, and plus it helped that he was taking infinite care not to hurt me. 

He put in his other finger and my body slammed down on it, my tight asshole milking his fingers as if it were his cock. Vegeta leaned down and captured my mouth with his own, both of us panting slightly and I reached down to touch his aching dick through his sleep pants. 

“Nnn, Kakarot,” He looked down to see my slender fingers running along his thick length and my cock pulsed in desire. “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked, his face sincere and full of concern, his eyes hooded in lust. I nodded, my ass still clenching around his fingers, and he withdrew them teasingly slowly, making me groan out loud again. He stood up and wriggled out of his pants, showing me that he went commando and threw his shirt to the side of the bed before positioning the head of his cock at my aching entrance. He had my one leg up still so he could see what he was doing, and we both gasped as he started pushing his dick inside me. The plump head popped in, and he slid his length until he was to his hilt and we stayed like that, not moving for awhile so we could adjust. I’d gasped at how big he was but he was nowhere near the size of Broly. Vegeta was perfect, and I had troubles catching my breath when he started shifting his hips against me. I felt like I was going to cum soon, because I wanted him so badly. 

“‘Geta!” I moaned, and his eyebrows knit together in concentration as he started fucking me. 

“F-fuck!” 

“Aaah!” We eventually found a rhythm that worked for us and amazingly it didn’t hurt my hip at all in the position we were in. 

“‘Geta, I’m gonna cum soon!” I said desperately, pumping my cock with my hand as I did so, and he grunted in approval and started going a little faster. 

“Oh, I’m so close!” I moaned, and the moment I felt his cock start to pulse with the force of his own orgasm, I let my pearly ropes cascade all over us in a glorious messy shower of my seed. He’d gasped with the force of his climax and stayed inside me for a little bit before he was able to pull out, and when he did we both shivered. He fell onto the bed beside me and handed me his discarded shirt so I could wipe myself off, and I giggled happily, the flood of oxytocin to my brain making me giddy. 

“That was amazing, Vegeta,” I uttered, breathless as I wiped my chest and stomach. He turned onto his side and threw his arm over me, pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck. 

“How’s your hip?” he muttered, reaching down to caress my sides and cup my sore ass. I leaned in and kissed him, our lips moving silently against each other for awhile as we laid there and made out post coitally for a long while. 

“It’s fine.” I felt a lot less stressed of course, since sexual activity did that to most people. I felt more optimistic about the future as I snuggled into Vegeta and watched as he pulled out his phone and started checking his emails. I frowned when I saw him hover over one in russian but he didn’t open it. He sighed heavily and put his phone to the side, and rolled over to hold me securely in his arms. 

“There’s a storm coming, Kakarotto, and we’re getting prepared for it.” I nuzzled his chest with my face and fell asleep shortly after that, my mind not really comprehending much. 


End file.
